


Ally Till The End

by skylerkyriu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Comics - Fandom, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Alfheim, Asgard, F/M, First Person Narrator, God of Mischeif, God of Thunder - Freeform, Hel - Freeform, Jotunheim, Loki and Reader have a strong relationship, Midgard, Muspelheim, Nidavellir, Reader Needs a Hug, Reader grew up with Loki, Reader is a good fighter, Reader is an Orphan, Reader is inelligent, Reader isn't selfish, Svartalfheim, Vanaheim, Warroirs Three
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 44,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylerkyriu/pseuds/skylerkyriu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Ulik escapes his prison, to seek revenge those to placed him there, his rage begins in a small village migrated from the lands of Alfheim to Nidavallir, leaving the population to one small child. Too late to save the destruction of her home, Asgard houses the child for a time, but during such a time begins a chain of events linking her from Asgard to the whole of the World Tree. And at the heart of it all, is her mentor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. War And A Gentle Voice

The air had grown cold all around me, and though the warm sun lighted Asgard in all its glory it faulted on my lifeless body. A numbness was itching its way up my body. I could hardly move my own legs let alone my hands. But I need to stand, and soon I would need to clap in a joyous manor. For a bride would soon be attending the royal ceremony. I look up the golden stairs where my mentor stood, in his golden armour and emerald green cape, his golden horned helmet catching the light of the sun.

 

He looked happy, pleased with the future events of today. And why wouldn't he be? he was to be married to a beautiful women. Loved by all in Asgard. Where women wanted to be her, and men wanted to be with her. But I think **I** wanted to be her most.

 

Everyone took in a deep breath as the royal music began to play. All eyes were turned towards her. The beautiful maiden in white. The beautiful maiden known as Sigyn.

As she walked down, many were astonished by her appearance. Her dress fitted perfectly around her curves, her hair would have been beautiful if not for her own golden helmet holding it back. Her smile was pure, her eyes innocent. Yet behind all the tenderness of a maiden, lay a strong hearted woman with courage and intellect.

 

When she walked past me I felt nothing but hatred, anger, and childish jealousy. This young woman had done me no wrong. She had simply fallen in love with my mentor. And my mentor had done me no wrong either. He didn't know...

 

 

And he never will.

 

Despite my anger, I knew I was becoming a fool. There was never any hope for me to spend my life with him. And even though I knew, I still hoped. That is what happiness does to you. It gives you false hope that the universe will remain still for you happiness.

 

 

Sigyn was atop the stairs, my mentor held out his hand gently, the same way he did when we first met. That reminder sent a sharp pain through my chest and hands.

 

Since the announcement of my mentor courting Sigyn my thoughts began to stray towards our first meeting.

 

That day was cold despite the sun, now that I think about it...

 

 

**************

 

_The air was cold despite the sun rising over Alfheim lighting it in all its bloody glory._

 

_I ran through the forest, clutching my half necklace as I went. The ground was cold and damp against my bare feet. The attack came when I was resting with my mother, my father was outside collecting fire logs for our home. In the day Nidavillir was warm, in the darkness of night, it was freezing, live-stock had been known to die from it. But before my family and me could suffer from the cold of night, an attack was launched against our realm._

 

_Trolls and Skrealings came from all sides, blocking left and right and front. the only way out was through the mountains. And not many villagers could reach the top. But fear was stronger than my body. After my mother told me to run, I headed straight for Mountain Kall. My thoughts were if the grown-ups couldn't climb it, neither can the trolls. Just before I reached the forest at the foot of the mountain, I took once last glimpse of my mother with her sword ready._

 

_And then a troll heading straight for me._

 

 

_Now I was running low on strength. I was past the forest and now clinging to rock, I wasn't too far off the ground, and neither was I far from the troll. I gripped the rock through bleeding fingers, and aching feet, through laboured breath and racing heart. I misplaced my foot and took a tumble from the wall. My scream must have alerted the troll for it found me soon after._

 

_I moved backwards, until I could move no more. The troll fixed it gaze on me and raised a large green haired hand._

 

_I heard a whipping sound before I saw the dagger in the trolls neck. It turned with a pained roar on its tongue before taking another dagger to the eye. It started swinging it large tree thick arms about. But before it harmed me, two strong arms wrapped themselves around me. In a blink of an eye I was away from the troll and no longer near the mountain. Though I could see, hear and feel the troll as it crushed several trees in its blind path._

 

_The strong arms belonged to a raven haired, pale skinned, hazel eyed young man, who quickly ran toward the large blind beast. Throwing more daggers at it. At least five minutes went by before he returned, covered in blood and placing his daggers into his belt._

 

_"Are you alright?" he asked gently._

_"Yes...." I replied shaken._

_"I need to return to the battlefield, but I cannot take you with me. So you'll need to hide until I return. In the case of another troll coming through here. Can you climb?" He asked indicating to the trees. I shook my head in shyness. He sighed and knelt down to place me on his back. He climbed the tree and helped me onto a branch. "Keep quiet, and don't move until I return." He said._

 

 

_I do not know how long I waited. The cries and whaling of the dying Troll were all that kept me company. Hours and hours it went by. When I had thought it dead, the whaling and crying began, And I made a plan to hide my position on the branch should it attract my hunters._

 

_the cold night air was the first symptom of nightfall I noticed. I had spent so long staring through the trees I didn't even notice the moon had risen. my body began shaking, my teeth were on a rotation scheme from chattering to shut tightly together. The dying trolls' calls were louder now that the air was cold._

 

_But soon enough I heard a noise. It was climbing up the tree with its leather covered hands, and dark green clothing. The raven haired man had returned as promised. "Your enemy is defeated." He declared. "Though not without cost." He helped me onto his back, then, when he was firmly afoot on the damp ground, placed me down. He knelt down and brushed away the stray hairs on my face. His eyes lingered on my half necklace._

 

_"That's a lovely necklace." He said touching it._

_"My mother has the other half." I replied, clutching it tightly to me._

 

 

_The man took my hand and led me through the dark forest. We were greeted with another man, much broader and buffer than the one holding me. "Loki. We've bad news." He said glancing at me."May we speak of this away from young ears?" He asked._

_"Yes." The man knelt in front of me and said: "Stay here. I'll be right back."_

 

_I sat on the wet blood soaked grass that expanded over the entire field. Asgardian soldiers were taking dead bodies from wooden and stone houses and placing them in a line. I looked at the young man with his buffer friend and an older looking man with a staff. The younger man looked troubled with the news, and those troubled eyes met mine with regret. The younger man looked like he was suggesting something to the older man. The man with the staff looked to me then to the field._

 

_The young man walked to the line of bodies and I will always remember that face._

_The face of a man who looked as though he had failed._

 

_Then he returned to the two older men._

 

_After a few minutes the young man walked towards me, took my hand and led me to the line of bodies. It was there that I saw my father with one arm less. His right arm had been pulled off, and a large cut on his other shoulder running down into his stomach. With these wounds he lied dead on the ground. But we only passed him. We stopped at my mother. Who's head was covered by a cloth. What remained of her head._

 

_"I thought I recognized the necklace. There are no survivors. There no villagers to leave you in their care. Ulik and his trolls marched in and killed all that resided in your neighbouring villages. That was why you were not warned. There was no one alive to warn the others."_

 

_My heart ached. I was alone. I was the only survivor, and the only reason for that was because I ran. I'm the last of my kind._

 

_The young man knelt down again, took hold of my shoulders to draw my attention and said: "I have convinced the King to let you into Asgard. There will be people there to care for you."_

_That was when I allowed the tears to stream down. "I'm scared. I'm alone..." I wiped them away._

_"I know. But Asgard will give you sympathy, a dead field cannot. Do you want see Asgard?"_

_"I want my mother and father..." I whimpered._

_"Asgard has a place for you. Somewhere Safe."_

_I gave a nod and the young man took my hand. "What is you name?"_

 

_"(y/n)."_

_I trembled as Loki led me away from the bodies. Cold, scared, alone. That was how it felt for me. Everyone I knew, my own mother and father were dead. I didn't believe it was real. I tried to trick myself into believing it was a dream. This morning I was complaining how cold it was. That we needed firewood. And how my village has had all the fire it could possibly want._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologies for any spelling mistakes I have missed.


	2. Fresh Start

_I remember the day I arrived at Asgard. It was night. And it was several hours after the dead were cremated, the fires were put out, the enemies bodies disposed of, and the rubble removed. Many came to me with questions of the battle field: "Have we gathered all of the dead villagers?" "Are there anymore in the forest and mountains?" "Can you tell us how the attack started?" "Could you identify them?"_

 

_It was only Loki who asked me the right questions._

 

_In fact, now that I think about it, Loki was the one who told them to stop._

 

_"Would you like to say goodbye to your mother and father? Is there anything you would like to take with you?" He asked in his smooth voice._

_I shook my head in response to the thought of saying goodbye to my headless mother and sliced up father. They wouldn't be able to hear me. Not unless I prayed. But I did request Loki escort me to my home._

 

_I arrived at my warm home. No longer warmed by the once simple fire under the chimney, no, warmed by a skin-scorching blaze that only a few moments ago devoured me home. All the furniture my father had made turned to ash, all the paintings, my mother did, flowers, memories, gone, crumbling to the touch. I thought I would have something to say goodbye to, but nothing remained. As sad as my life had been that day, I didn't cry. I felt nothing during my small tour of my dead home._

 

_There was a basement door on the kitchen floor, the wood burnt and latch left crusty and hot. I tore a peace of my dress off and covered my hand with it. I pulled with all my strength and pushed the basement door backwards. As I descended downwards, I wondered why my Mother never hid me down here. Maybe it was a flight of panic. It was dug by my Great-Grandfather when our people first arrived here, as a shelter for Wars or battles such as this, going deep down into the ground until soil became stone for protection. The basement stairs were 35 steps down, and inside the two rooms were food supplies and water. In the other room was a large chest containing money and weapons and a few rich ornaments worth selling._

 

_My family had a plan to sell anything worth something, and rebuild our lives with extra money, should that time come. That was what I came down for._

_I drew nearer to the chest and found it had been opened. The money remained, but the weapons were gone. A small box was left in their absence. I leaned down to pick it up, the cover said 'our richest'. Inside was a necklace my Father had made, then there was my Great Grandfathers' pure silver dagger, small cloth of golden material and five rings._

_I looked around the room and found a sack in which to place the money in. I took a few pieces of food with me just in case the Asgardians left me abandoned somewhere in their realm. I gently placed the box inside as well. Then I remembered in a sudden flash: if the basement door had caught fire I would have died from the smoke. That was why my mother told me to run instead of hide. When I returned to the stairs I thought even with all this money I could have in my hands if I sold the necklace, I still had no intentions of selling the items. They belonged to my family. They were all I had._

 

_I saw Loki standing near the kitchen door, or what was left off it. My home was now barely classed as a house. Most of the walls were gone, any remaining - and remaining I mean a low brick wall going higher until it reached its full height like a rough bricked slide - were covered in black burns._

 

_"There are water and food supplies down there, would the Asgardian Army require any of it?" I asked politely._

_"I think they have enough food waiting for them back in Asgard."  Loki seemed surprised by that comment._

_"Then, I think I'm ready."_

 

_'No, Father's axe! You must carry his weapon with you. That's a part of him!'_

_"What have you done with the weapons found around the field?" I asked._

_"They will be burned with the bodies. Why, are you looking for one?"_

_"Yes, my father's axe. Please take me there."_

 

 

_Just before I left the small gap where my house door used to be, I turned to look at my house once more. Only one generation was raised here. And now it is burnt to a crisp. "I will pray for this house and my Mother and Father tonight."_

 

_The Asgardian King known as Odin and his son Thor came into view. The sight of all the dead bodies to my left was blocked by Loki. Something told me he did that for a reason. "She has requested that she look for her father's axe before they are cremated." Said Loki._

 

_"We shall have the guards search for it. Searching through the dead isn't something a child should even consider." Said the King. "Describe the axe."_

_"It's only small, but it's green and black, with a dragon head spitting green fire onto the blade." I said shyly._

 

_Loki brought me to the weapons pile, while the guards searched through the bodies. After the axe was found, the weapons would be placed onto the fire with the villagers, so they may be armed in Valhalla. However, my Father wished for me to have the axe. For decoration if not for battle._

_"Men, bring out all the axes, look for any with a dragon on it." Loki commanded._

_"Here is one, my Lord." Called a soldier holding a small green dragon axe._

_"My Fathers' axe!" I exclaimed. "Thank you, soldier!" I said taking the axe from him._

 

_I looked down onto the small axe, about the length of my arm. Where the axe meets the handle was silver moulded with Iron, a dark silver dark green dragon breathing green fire. The fire spread out until it ended in the middle of the blade head with it's crystal appearance._

 

 

_"Are you ready then?"_

 

 

_"Yes."_

 

 

 

_I watched as the blaze ate up my people and family. Their spirits left their bodies in a cluster of blue lights. I closed my eyes and only remembered the cherished moments with my family._

 

_"Thank you for everything." I said to them as they drifted off._

 

_Ironically, some of the guard had spent the entire day putting out the fires still burning the homes and forests around us, and now we were starting a new one. Once we left the realm, guards would have to be positioned in and around the area, in case the fire should start up again. By drifting ashes, or simply the heat._

 

 

_All the Asgardian Soldiers gathered around the king and two princes. Loki kept a firm hold on my arm, as I did with my belongings. A boom sounded above us all, and I caught the last ever glimpse of my old home and village before light consumed me completely._

 

_The next sight my eyes fixed on were a black-skinned man, wearing golden armour and wielding a large Golden sword. He bowed as Odin moved towards a large black horse, waiting patiently for him on a rainbow bridge. Loki pulled me forward and I followed him to his own horse. I too notice of the patterns adoring the Golden dome. I was soon mounted onto a brown horse, I caught a glimpse of the Princes older Brother mounting his, Before Loki joined me._

 

_We took off towards the Golden palace, going over - what seemed to be - a rainbow bridge, and never ending at that. Then passing the large golden city until we finally approached the large golden gates. Loki placed himself firmly on the ground before helping me down. I saw a sight which left me puzzled for quite a while. The Kings horse had eight legs. I assumed my eyes were playing tricks on me, on our way over here, that it was the fast movement of the horses legs in which my eyes could not keep up with._

 

_Apparently I was wrong._

 

_"Loki." Called the King._

 

_"Yes, Father?"_

 

_"Take the young girl to a guest chamber, have her rest there until tomorrow." He ordered._

 

_The next moment I was faced with, was Loki taking my hand a leading me down many long and cold corridors until he found a chamber to his liking. He opened the door and inside was a large and beautifully made chamber. There were several rooms, the walls made of stone with the Asgardian markings on the middle of them. There was a balcony viewing the night sky. The bed was very large, and the bathroom bigger than my living room._

 

_"You may stay here and rest until tomorrow. Food and drink will be brought to you later. Goodnight," He said closing the door. "(y/n)."_

 

_I had the option to explore, the option to cry, the option to scream. But the first thing I did was the kneel down and pray._

 


	3. Announcement

_I remember praying for my father and mothers' soul. Praying for the villagers who died. And the other inhabitants who lived on Nidavilir, for hearing the news that some of their own were slaughtered today. All life on that realm gone, and all that was left was me. A girl..._

 

_After my prayers were said, I untied my shoes, placed my belongings under the bed and crept under the soft covers. My mother always said sleep the illness off, sleep the pain off, sleep the sadness off. Tiredness was the cause of many things...._

 

_I wish it was the cause of my fear. Despite my safety in this room, despite the distance from my home and me, I still felt fear. Nothing could harm me. The King of Asgard was said to be kind and just. So fear for Asgard was irrelevant. My heart beat faster as I remembered the grisly details of my villagers. My family. My future to become a strong woman like my mother had all but fallen. Fear had overcome me...._

 

_My body was shivering now, I held back tears of fear, tears of sadness...._

 

_My father always said: "Never cry. Never show them your tears. Never given then what they want. If they want your tears, they'll have to beg for them."_

_"What about crying alone?" I asked aloud._

 

 

 

_*****_

_"Young girl, young girl." I heard a soft voice whisper._

 

_It would appear I fell asleep during my time alone in my new bed. For a blurred woman stood over me. I let my eyes fall closed for a moment, as my mind and its thoughts adjusted. soon I saw her clear face. a woman old enough to be my mother smiled gently at me. Her hair held dark brown curls, pinned back by a silver clasp. she wore a rich silver apron with a light blue dress under it. Her eyes also brown, held a certain sadness in them._

_"Would you like to wash and dress?" She asked in her surprisingly clear voice. She pulled the bed sheets down away from me, and waited patiently for me to rise. When I did, my feet hit the cold stone floor and I hissed in pain._

 

_"The palace would like to see you soon, and when dinning with the Royal Family one must be well dressed." She said leading me to the next room. My new room consisted of three large rooms. One was my bedroom big enough to be a living room, the living was big enough to be a dining room, and the bathroom, (as I soon came to find) was big enough to be a bedroom._

 

_The bath was buried in the ground, with four extra in ground holes. One containing flower petals, another bath oils, one body and hair soup and another filled with extra water._

_"If you would like to step in." She said holding her hands out, expecting my clothing to be so easily given._

_"Why does the King want me?"_

_"He wishes to give his consents with a feast and an announcement."_

_I turned my head in order to roll my eyes, and then soon undressed._

_The bath was bordering hot, but through gritted teeth I soon overcame the feeling of fire. The hot water did tense my muscles at first, but when the scented oils were pored in, I soon found myself relaxing._

_"Use the body soup to clean yourself while I do your hair." She said kindly._

_I moved over to reach for the body soup in the top left side hole. I started with my neck, then my chest, then my arms. I stood on my knees to do my stomach and back, then sat back down to do my legs and feet. With my body cleaned, the maid rinsed my hair with the extra water on the bottom left side hole._

_After my body was clean the maid helped my out of the bath, then gave me a towel to dry with . The cold night air hit my pale skin hard, but just as quickly as the maid left, she returned with a new dress In her hand. The dress was a dark orange colour, with a thin, velvety, golden coloured stomach covering. Not quite a corset, but close enough. My shoes were orange flats with black lining around the top rim of it. My hair was pinned back, with the exception of a few loose stands down the sides._

 

_"Now, when you meet the King you must wait for him to address you. And only speak when spoken to. Stand straight, talk with your most elegant voice, and remain calm. Now, when you are feasting, sit up straight, wait for the king to announce the feast has begun, and eat slowly. I understand you must be half starved, but elegance is the most important feature to posses when dining in the Great Hall of Asgard._

 

_The maid lead me out of the bathroom and into the living room. Before she opened the door she turned to me: "Now, posture, pronunciation, patience and elegance is key."_

 

 

_*****_

 

 

_The long golden corridor grew noisier as I approached the Great Hall. The crowd of people unnerved me. When the golden doors opened to reveal me and the maid the Hall fell silent. All eyes rested upon me, the Royal Family took a stand and the King beckoned me over. I slowly made my way over to the king, and curtsied as was told by my mother, once._

 

_"You are (y/n), correct?"  The King asked._

_"Yes, my Lord."_

_"And your last name?" He asked._

_"(y/l/n)."_

_The King stood at the end of this table and declared loudly: "The last survivor of Nidavillir shall take shelter at the palace of Asgard. Under King Odin Alfathers' protection, she is to be excepted and to be given a life here in Asgard, until her return to her own realm." He took hold of his goblet. "I make a toast to (y/) (l/n) of Asgard. here, here!"_

_"Here, here!" Echoed the Great Hall._

_"(y/n)," Called the_ _King. " This is the Queen and of Asgard: Frigga. and our two Sons: Thor and Loki."_

_I curtsied before them as I did before._

_"(y/n), take a seat beside me." Said the Queen. I did not turn to look to the maid for advise, I simply obeyed._

 

 

 _A few men on the Royal table moved down as I took a seat next to the Queen. I felt rather weak and insignificant with the Queen to my left and Prince Thor to my right. Further down was Prince Loki whispering to his mother before letting her speak to me. I looked down onto my plate. Such rich food, the meat finely cooked, the rich fruits and vegetables adored the golden plate._ _I looked inside the goblet and saw wine, I winced at the strong drink which was likely to burn my throat._

 

_"I apologies for not arriving soon enough. No child should have to witness their villages' destruction." Said the Queen in a soft voice. The Queen was said to be kind and fair. She had dark blond curled hair, which she allowed to flow down freely. She wore an orange dress with a black corset that complemented her bust and hips well. Her blue eyes matched her kind smile, and her skin was slightly age worn. But her beauty was undeniable._

" _Why were they killed?" I asked her. She looked to me, as if trying to find an appropriate answer in my features. She then tried to search for it in the food on her plate. The food must hold for information than my face, for she found the answer._

_"There is a lord. Ulik. He has assembled mass numbers of Trolls and Skrealings over the years. And when he broke free of his prison on Vanaheim he attacked your Realm. Nidavillir has a region none as Nornheim. The original home of Ulik. Your village was based there, and in having occupants from another realm make home there, fuelled his heart with hate. He has not attempted to attack Asgard, despite Odin imprisoning him. For that reason he has attacked your realm. And in doing so has wiped out the entire village. The capital and other cities of Alfheim are preparing for battle, and are discussing the situation on allying itself with Asgard. But so far, no news has appeared."_

_I looked to my own food. So this Ulik, ordered his Trolls and Skrealings to attack my village, and any region near it. The village region of Nidavillir was only small, and recently built, only one generation had actually grown up there, the previous one had moved...but to wipe out an area altogether...It was something that could only have happened in the days of Bor. This Ulik wants more land? More power? Perhaps better weapons for battle against Asgard? Or to attack Asgard's allies, leaving them weakened?_

_"I am sorry for your family. We will take care of you. Raise you as our own." She said brushing a strand of hair behind my ear._

_"They are in a better place." I turned to my food. "They are safe now." I took a bite of my meat and smiled at the familiarity of it. It tasted the way my mother used to cook it. I held back the tears threatening to make their appearance._

 

_"I plan to assist you in learning about Asgard. Now that you have shelter under this roof, you will require an education. I will teach you all the techniques to make you a fine young lady, and during that time I believe Asgard shall fight for your realm." She smiled. "And if my duties as Queen prevent me from educating you, your maid Qm will take my place."_

 

_"Thank you, my queen." I replied politely._

 

_The rest of the fast went on as simply as it could. The two princes took no notice of me. It was only the Queen and I. I was sent to my chambers the same time the Queen decided to retire for the night._

 

_I was given a night gown and informed another dress will be given to me tomorrow. I wrestled with my thoughts that night, trying to regain my strength with a nights rest. It would appear my first few nights here will be spent in despair and sadness._

_But somewhere along the line, I must have fallen asleep. What kind of realm is that to kill villages, just so you could own more land?_


	4. Teachings

_It seemed my morning routine consisted of awakening to Qm's orders to bathe and dress, her instructions on my actions towards my future meetings. The dress I was given today was a light yellow dress with two shoulders straps splitting into five, and spreading across my back. I was given a darker shade of yellow coloured shoulder covering. The sleeves became more see-through along the arm. Flower pins were braided into my hair, and white shoes with similar flowers adoring the tops to finish._

_"Todays teachings will begin in the Queens' chambers." Said Qm guiding me to the door. Qm's clothing was similar to yesterdays except her dress was given a golden tinge to the yellow. And a silver apron covered her front. And as before she stopped in front of the door, turning to warn me:_

 

_"You best be on your best behaviour." She reminded me._

 

_Along the walk towards the Queens' chambers I dwelled on the warning Qm gave me. On my home Realm I was known for having an attitude. I remember being told I was too strong for the girls and too confusing for the boys. I found my company in the forest, among the wildlife, or training with my Father. But never amongst people. I was an odd girl in my world._

_The Queen was nothing more than a powerful woman. All Royals think themselves immortal, and while the Asgardian Royal family share that similar trait, it is not impossible for them to die. So why should I bow my head in her presence simply because social protocol dictates I should?_

 

_However,_

 

_I always contradicted my Father on this matter: "knowledge is power" as is commonly said. If so, this Queen must be respectable if she believes she has knowledge to give me. So it shall not be ridiculous if I should bow my head to the holder of knowledge, if not the Queen then her Wisdom. After all: "It is not the Sword that kills, but the Wielder, the mind that controls it."  That is my most clever contradiction yet._

 

_We came to a stop at the entrance of two great doors. Where I assumed the Queen awaited inside. Qm knocked on the door four times, sending loud vibrations across the hard gold. A faint: "Come in." was our answer._

 

_The Queens' chambers were larger than my own. The decorations on the walls and pillars were more detailed. The patterns adoring the doors were awesome, and the view of Asgard would send pride running through your veins. The Queen stood near a small pound in the middle of her room. Petals floated gracefully and calmly on the water surface. Beside her was a small tray of food, enough for two._

 

_Qm bowed, and then reminded me of the actions I must take. I loathed to bow in the face of a proud woman. A woman only proud for something she gained out of luck. But then I remembered my previous thought: bow to the Wisdom._

_The Queens' smile was calm and gentle. "Qm you may stay a while." She said. "And (y/n), I thought we could have Breakfast here. I would rather learn the history of my student, before the teachings begin." She patted the small space near the small pound. I approached as gracefully as I may and seated myself. She took the space next to mine and passed me my first peace of Breakfast._

Asmall piece of meat.

_"I am glad that you joined me this morning. With the peace in Asgard my duties are limited." she smiled, but then her smile was lost in thought. "Though I suppose with the upcoming problems I won't be so at peace with myself."_

_"Do you wish for War in Asgard. That it might keep you busy?"_

_"(y/n)!" Called Qm from the door where she stood quietly. "My Queen, I beg your forgiveness. I did warn her of her language."_

_"No. A child she is, a child she shall be." Said the Queen. "No, I do not wish for War on Asgard. I simply wish for a chore to pass the time. At times like this, I feel as though I am simple wandering around endlessly, doing my usual routine in order to check if am still waking."_

_"And I fill that little space quite well do I?" I asked sternly. how dare she?!_

_"You are a strong child, aren't you. I cannot tell if it is your childhood innocence that makes you bold, or if it is simply your natural way of speaking and thinking. Either way, I am glad my words have shown your true colours. Now I know what sort of category you fit into, I shall find my teachings simpler." She smiled._

_'It's probably because my village was slaughtered, idiot.' I thought bitterly._

_"Category?" I asked rather confused._

_"Did I not say that I must know the history of my student before teaching began? 'history' was a word I used as a form for background, personality and pattern of thinking. And so far, personality I have discovered. now, tell me of your home. Before it succumbed to its dreadful demise."_

 

 

_"My village was quiet and simple. Nothing ever came to harm there. Only rouge animals seeking our live-stock were the only danger. My mother and father were both brave people who knew the Art of Sword Play. Both Sword and Arrow were their skills. But my father kept hold of his small Dragon Axe. Which I brought back with me. My mother was loved by the men, even if none could woo her." I smiled._

 

_"And what were the people like?" Asked the Queen._

 

_"They were kind. Their children foolish and one dimensional minded. None could understand me. I was an odd child, but I never minded it. I rather enjoyed being a stranger to them. The child left alone in the corner with only the plants and trees for company."_

_"You enjoy the outside world?"  She asked in a hushed tone._

_"Yes, very much so." My gaze fell to the floor when I remembered the endless stretch of fields. My gaze held nothing, for my mind was kidnapped by nostalgia._

_"You should like to explore the silver rivers and high mountains then." Said the Queen, her eyes searching for something I might find appealing._ S _he then looked down onto the tray. "Now, let us finish up for Breakfast and move on to teaching. I shall like to teach you of Asgard before anything else."_

 

_I finished my Breakfast with bread and fruit, washed down with cold water. The Queen led me to a small table facing away from the light, upon which the map of Asgard rested. The Queen told me of its known Origins, what minerals the Realm produced, what ties did Asgard have with other Realms, what the Asgardians specialised in. When Asgard itself was learnt the Royalties were next. The Queens' voice was fitting for this education, for it was calm and collective, it almost lulled me to sleep._

 

_The paper shown to me was the first Royal family member of Asgard all the way to the current king. Odin. The Alfather. The marriages were not included on the same piece paper. A separate paper was shown to me, showing me all the men and women who married into the Royal family. Frigga was one of them._

 

_After the Royalties were done, it was time for the current history. Nothing lingered in the past, this was all present. Or at least it would have been, if not for the Queens' second son walking through the door. Qm curtsied as he passed her. The Queen extended her hand towards him and the young man took it with a smile. "Mother." He called in a calm voice._

 

_"Loki." Was her reply, and she kissed him on the cheek._

_"I trust I am not disturbing your teachings." He said._

_"No, I think (y/n) has learnt enough for now. Take a rest near the balcony, take in the fresh air." She said with a smile._

 

_I stood and stretched, walking towards the stone balcony. The warm breeze was refreshing indeed. Almost as if it wished me to lay down on the stone and rest. But I ignored its whispers of temptation and hid behind the window door. I watched as the Queen conversed with her younger Son. He was quite handsome, I thought. It was neither a flattery or flirtatious thought, but an observation._

_The younger Son of Asgard was handsome. He had the characteristics certain women would want. What his older brother lacked he had. Instead of brone he had a slender body. Tall, thin, pale skin with raven black hair to make him look even paler. Eyes of smoky blue, a sharp jaw line, nose and cheekbones. His voice clear and posture perfect. He was a handsome man._

 

_"Is she a troublesome young girl?" He asked his Mother._

_"No. Although her past has characterized her." The Queen said._

_"It's given her a chip of her shoulder?" Asked Loki._ _"I must admit I arrived here to relieve you of her for a short while."_

_"She is fine. A very good girl. No more difficult than you or Thor were at that age." She smiled back._

_"Alright then, I must depart."_

_He kissed his mother on the cheek and left the room, no longer noticing Qm curtseying for him. The Queen called me back in, and recommenced teaching me._

_After my studies were done for that day I was allowed to leave. Qm was given instruction to show me the garden for now. For the Queen thought the cities were a stretch for me at this moment in time._

_But I wish she did not. For all I heard along my way down the corridor was Qm scolding me for my attitude towards the Queen this morning._

_No matter what Qm said to me, or even how harshly she wished to hit me, one thing remained in my mind. Asgard's history of war often started with Asgard. And I believe it was Asgard's fault for the destruction of my village. And Alfheim will not call for help from Asgard, for Asgard started this war._

 

_And Asgard saved me from it._

 


	5. A Story For My Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was really hard. but I managed to do it. don't think I've got my computer working. I'm having to borrow some one else's, until mine is returned to me. F.Y.I. PC World sucks! and KnowHow.

_I covered my mouth to silence the screams. My breath was ragged, my eyes wide with fear, pulse rapidly quickening, cold sweat beading down my forehead. After several minutes I finally allowed my hand to relax. My nightmares are worsening each night._

 

_My nightly routine consists of dressing down, praying for my Mother and Father, remembering my educational day and relearning it, then sleep. And during my sleep I would toss and turn, crying out for help, clawing at my sheets, almost bruising myself during my nightly episodes. My dreams consisted of: my village and its gruesome end, or, some deep meaningful horror fest where I am being chased down, and fall into a pool of blood and drown._

 

_"Mummy?" I called out. Nothing. "Daddy?" I whimpered._

 

_Silly I understand, to be afraid of my dreams. Yet I can't seem to stop trembling. I slipped my hand under my pillow and pull out my Fathers' axe. I pray that I hold his courage within me, kept secretly, kept safely for the right time. I feel safer with his axe in my hand._

 

_My body is trembling from head to toe, I can't make any noise but a few whimpers. My heart still hasn't settled. It usually takes 20 minutes for my fear to subside. And afterwards my exhaustion takes over and I fall back into a nightmarish sleep. But not tonight. Tonight I had a plan. I have spent weeks memorising the directions shown to me by Qm, the Library, the Great Hall, her sleeping quarters, the Throne Room and the Gardens. And I even picked up on how to get to the Queens' quarters._

 

 _But I didn't care for most of those. Tonight I wanted to see the Library, and steal myself a few books, to distract myself from the night horrors. And I understand, 'why not take some with you, while accompanied by Qm?'_ W _ell, I am a child of adventure, and there is nothing like a walk around the Palace alone for a good start._

 

_So, after my body calmed down, I dressed up for the night, combed back my hair, wore my best shoes and placed my Father's axe safely back under my pillow. My dress was a light purple that twirled at the end, and my shoes were plain black with Aubergine purple padding inside and under the shoe._

 

_I slowly opened my chamber door. Luckily there weren't any Guards down my corridor, most were position in the most important hallways leading to the most important rooms, such as: the Kings' room, the Queens' room and their children. Although having said that, they were not children. After all one of them saved my life, so I could at least offer them the curtsey of calling them Men._

 

_The night air was cool during the mid-spring weather. unlike the weather I Alfheim at this time of year. I could walk barefoot without a complaint, I could have worn my night clothing without a complaint. I smiled at the stone pillars with patterns adoring the sides then trailing up the ceiling to circle a chandelier. 'The palace was quiet and calm this night.'  Thought I. I passed many balconies showing the glory of Asgard. The other eight worlds shone in the sky, ranging from colours of Blue, Red, Orange, Yellow and Gold._

 

_I took a step outside to breath and witness the view. The golden towers over Asgard hid the smaller, more peaceful homes of the simpler. I started to wonder what profession took place in Asgard. If everywhere in Asgard was the same. Filled with fine dressing, ladies and gentlemen, happy and cheerful attitudes._

 

_But I was no fool._

 

_I knew full well that it was just a façade. Of course it was. No one could be that happy. Not all the time. The real devastation in Asgard must be hidden somewhere. "Probably behind the golden towers." I smiled._

 

_The rich could not exist without the poor. Happiness can't exist without sadness._

 

_I shook my head, demolishing my thoughts and returning to reality, I ventured on._

 

_There were dimer lighted corridors and a few Guards lying about. I had to sneak around them, in order to pass into other wings of the palace. I heard the laughter and clinking of Tankards and drunkards. I peered into one of the rooms and saw many people gathered round one table. They were cheering for a brown-haired man to defeat a blonde-haired one. It was difficult to see, but I think they were arm-wrestling. I dared not step into the room, not for fear of being noticed, but for the smashed Tankards across the floor._

 

_I left the room quickly, feeling sorry for the person who was being paid to clean that mess up. I passed minor people. And I name them minor, for they were. They didn't serve a threat to me or my plans. Only the Servants and Guards did._

 

_Finally I had arrived at the great library. The golden doors were kept shut for security. Luckily the Guards weren't here, unlike other times. They must be drinking themselves silly. I slowly opened the door, and was greeted with the smell of books and a sound of crackling fire. My love of books stemmed from my Father when he taught me. And I was loathed to spend my days in Asgard without one of my choosing._

 

_I was careful not make too much noise. Not many people occupied this room, this night. There were three floors in the library, and each just as wide and long as the ground floor. the ones that took notice of me and stared for far too long for my comfort  and I glared at them. They seemed to turn away. I went to the highest floor, away from the 'grounders scavengers' (as I was happy to call them) and ran my hand along the spines._

 

_I closed my eyes and let my hand wonder along the books. Finally I stopped, I opened my eyes and took out the book. I smiled and sat down, leaning my back against the book case. 'Great Life For Likki' was the title. I smiled at the name. Likki. Rather cute._

 

_"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Came a voice ahead of me._

 

_I shot my head up to see the man who saved my life._

 

_Loki._

 

_"And who made you the Father of my life?" I asked stubbornly._

_"I'll let the Guards tell you who." He retorted._

_"Don't you dare! I thought all adults encouraged young children to read."_

_"But, this is a little late is it not?" He asked walking towards me. By the time he reached me, I ignored him and turned my attentions to the book. "I read that book once. Too much sarcasm in it, and a lot of dry humour."_

_"Must be your favourite book." I smirked._

_"I did enjoy it." He said simply._

 

_I past the first paragraph of the book before I realised he was still standing there. "Aren't you supposed to be fighting for my realm?" I asked bitterly._

_He looked down on me. And I did not mean he looked down on me for my height, but he_ _**looked** down on me. He then took my book and walked over to a reading table. I grabbed at his arm, scratching it and pulling at it. "Give it back!" I yelled. _

 

_He pushed me away and placed his finger to his lips. "Shhh, keep your voice down. I will return this book to you when you deserve it."_

_"And when will I deserve it?" I asked._

_"You tell me."_

_"How about now." I stood before him as he sat down, a strong look upon my face._

 

_"Don't bother glaring at me. You forget, I saved you." He opened the book and began reading. "Why are you here?"_

_"I have nightmares, and I want my book back." I said with venom on my words._

_"This is not **your** book. This belonged to the Author and the Great Palace of Asgard." He smiled. _

_"Just give it back!"_

_"How did you get in here?" He asked finally looking up from the book._

_"There were no Guards outside the golden door. And any there were I snuck past them."_

_"Hmm, my Father needs to start recruiting better men."_

_"Men that don't run at the sight of alcohol and free breaks?" I mocked._

_"Yes." Loki agreed._

 

_"Are these nightmares of your home?"  He asked calmly._

_"What?"_

_He gave me a look which indicated that he will not repeat himself._

_"Yes. But it's none of your business."_

_Loki looked at me for a while, then turned his head back to the page._

_"My dreams last longer. I dream that I'm being chased. And then I fall into a pool of blood. I can't go back to sleep, otherwise it'll start all over again. That's why I came here. To take a book and read it."_

_"Who taught you to read? Your Mother?" He asked._

_"No, my Father. I don't want to forgot about books. 'a man who reads has lived a thousand lives.' I want to live more. Maybe they're better than this one."  My voice had become rather quiet, during my memory travel. I've never spoken to an Asgardian about my family. Or anyone since I arrived. In fact, Father and Mother were they only one's I spent any real time with._

_"Good words. I suggest you read 'live lives'. You really are in the shoes of many people in that book." Loki gave the book back, and walked me down the stairs. He ushered me towards a row of nine shelves and presented me 'live lives'. "All you had to do was ask nicely." He said._

_"I have great respect for these books, and I don't want some Alfheim girl tearing them apart."_

 

_Loki walked me out of the Library room, and only now did the Guards protect the golden doors. Loki noticed this was well, for he turned to one and said: "Maybe you should take your drink here, instead of allowing a young girl to wonder around all by herself at this hour. Asgard isn't all safe."_

 

_'I knew it!'_

 

_Loki followed me to my sleeping quarters, before closing my door he said: "Next time, wait until morning."  He advised._

_"As a girl from a dead Realm, I expected you to have the most sense about danger."_

_I nodded and said: "_ _Al_ _right." and "thank you for saving me." and closed the door. I did not know if he smiled or even acknowledge I said it, but all I can hope is deep down, he appreciated that quick thanks._

 

_I placed Live Lives under my pillow, along with my Father's axe, and placed Great Life for Likki under my bed. Just as I was about to read Live Lives it occurred to me: 'What if the maids were to clean my bed and remove my possessions?'_

_I moved my possessions into the drawers closer to my bed. The maids wouldn't look in there. I held onto my Father's axe a little longer. Hesitant of letting it go, for fear of losing my strength. But I placed it in there anyway. Better to have it far away than missing._

 

_And funny enough, the first thing I did after I placed the books in my drawer and dressing down again, was sleep._

 

 


	6. Young Forest Fairy And Book Theif

_My love for nature was indescribable. The trees, rivers, fields, flowers and sky were my home. I would often take my reading lessons outside, Qm had more than once found me sleeping in a tree than my own bed, I would never say no to a walk in the forest, or across the fields or even up the mountains. Rain, sun, snow, wind, rain and wind, or wind and snow, it never bothered me._

 

_And Asgard was no different. I had spent over two months in Asgard, my education was exceeding, and my confidence in walking the palace alone at night was growing. Qm suggested a drawing lesson, and my first picture was to be the Asgardian gardens. I sat outside near Qm on the Queen's balcony, slowly sketching the boundary between the sky and the large silver river, which seemed so endless. So endless, it reached the bottom of the sky, and gave the impression the sky had a tail._

 

_The large details I could draw, but the small, almost unnoticeable ones I could not. The flowers were simply blurs of red and purple with a small tinge of yellow to my eyes, and the small details in the waters' calm waves. Trying the place the river correctly on the space of the page was another problem of mine. 'It is my first try, could Qm not have given me some moments of simple drawing, some simple moment to twist and curve your hand into odd shapes and angles? To express my emotions onto a page of blankness?' No._

 

_Qm wanted me to be the most perfect of girls. My music must be kept to the note, my artists' imagination must be released on paper. (although imagination comes from the mind. Not copying the exact detail from a view), my elegance must become my best friend. The ever-so-kind-Queen excepted my faults. I was not a musician, nor an artist, nor an elegant lady. I was but a simple girl wanting to see the garden, the mountains, the rivers, the forests, the fields, the woods, the brick follies and allies covered with bright green moss. See every corner of nature. Why Qm was so persistent in changing that I do not know._

 

_eventually she came to the conclusion I should just do my best. 'Obviously.' But I managed. My sketches were somewhat squashed into place, and uneven, but it did resemble the garden. Which was what she wanted. I placed it on Qm's lap, and hoped it would do well enough for her. She gave a small doubting look and hum, but accepted it with a small but tight smile._

 

_"Now, we shall move on to our music lesson, but first wipe the charcoal from your fingers, and then return." I obeyed without question. It was not that I could not deny her, it was simply because it moved things along quicker._

_Qm was not a bad maid. Pushy, impatient, sometimes a little too bitchy (mind my language, for I was used to swearing inside my own conscience) strict and a little too consumed in the idea of turning me into a young lady, but on the other side of the same coin, she rewarded me by allowing me one moment of activity by my choice, she allowed my reading lessons to be from a book of my choosing, and allowed me a simple treat if I did well in my studies._

 

_Music however, I never got a treat for. For I was not good enough nor enthusiastic enough about it. Art I could tolerate for the view of Asgard was before me, but music? No. I enjoyed the sound of it, I enjoyed the idea of making it, but never had I imagined how difficult it would be. The different notes, the speed at which I had to keep, the notes....how was I supposed to remember that much? Qm's teaching was good, but I preferred Frigga's. She taught me on subjects I enjoyed, such as: the Nine Worlds, History, Biology and Literature. AND she was patient enough with me to feel as though my slow pace was normal._

 

_"Oh bother." Said Qm, irritated._

_"What?" Said I, walking into the room drying my hands on my dress._

_"I have forgotten the Harp. Wait here until I return." said she._

_"And when you return I am to leave?" I jested._

_Qm gave me a look of exhaustion at my comment. Yes, I was a difficult student. A difficult student for a difficult teacher._

 

_But I was not keen on waiting around for an arrival of a lesson I did not enjoy. Before Qm was able to return to my presence, she must first endure my absence. I slowly peered around the corner to find her, but I only caught a glimpse of her back, before she turned a corner of her own. She blocked the shortest route to the garden. No matter, I could quickly make my way down the longer route if I ran._

 

_I went left and turned the left corner. I saw more of the garden as I ascended down the hallway. Paintings, vases resting on golden tables with sapphire surfaces I passed, large golden doors containing voices of the occupants I passed, and more and more guards I passed, and not once did I or was I, stopped._

 

_I passed an ever turning staircase which was one of the direct passages to the Great Hall. And even as I passed it I herd the roar of men cheering for some victory or another. I left the final floor of the palace and stepped into the garden. The garden I hated to draw, but loved to embrace. The sky - usually covered with the Nine Worlds - was tainted by the sun. Only a few traces of the Trees' branches and stars were visible._

 

_I had the option to take the route leading to the forest, or maybe the route leading to the fields and eventually the river. Or I could spend a two hour walk, and arrive upon the route leading to the mountains. Asgard wasn't really as different as Alfeim._

 

_I decided upon the two hour walk, knowing Qm would be looking for me right now, and I was curious on how her attitude would affect me. Whether it would cause me fear? Or anger? Or, - the least likely-  affection?_

 

_I went behind the trees to allow shade for my eyes from the Eastern sun. I could peek through a few and see the large river expanding into a pound. I did not withhold my curiosity to find what sort of life lived in there, after I passed around 67 trees and came to the expanding pound, I took in the flowers surrounding it. Only a thin path gave me the impression that you could move closer to the silver pound._

 

_"Well, well, look who we have here." Came the all-too-familiar voice. I turned around and saw Loki sitting not to far away from the cut-through from which I had emerged. His back was against one of the tress, his legs out-stretched and crossed over, with a small medium volume book in his lap. I stood and gave him a look of annoyance. "I am afraid there are no books here for you to steal." Said Loki._

 

_"Library books are meant to be borrowed." You said in a tone which matched your emotions: feeling as though you were pointing out the obvious._

_"True, but the last book I gave you has not been returned. I should know, for I have been waiting to read it again." He said crossing his arms._

_"Then why did you give it to me, if you wanted it?"_

_"I was being nice. After the heart-breaking story you told me of your Father and Mother." His smirking look was what turned you away. You walked towards the thin path leading to the pound's edge. The water was still, until you removed your flat shoes and tights, pulled up your dress and stepped in. The water was cold, though you didn't really mind. You only acknowledge it by force of habit._

_"I hope you don't plan to drown yourself to escape the debt you owe the librarian. And me"_

_"What do I owe you?" You turned to look at his pale sharp features._

_"I have been paying the fee you owe the librarian. you see, the library owner has a rather extraordinary memory. And has remembered the books in which he keeps and the ones in which he allows borrowed. And you, have kept one of his for," He allowed himself a moment of thought, "two months. And he would want it back, or, he will allow you to keep it longer for the exchange in money."_

_"Alright, but that still doesn't explain why I owe you."_

_"I have been paying your fee, I said."_

_"Yes, but why?"_

_"Well, I will admit I have kept a few books longer than I needed in my youth, and so I sympathise with your recklessness. But, I have grown tired of doing so, so I stopped."_

_"If you stopped then, why do I still owe you?"_

_Loki chuckled for a moment. "Oh, you owe the librarian more than you owe I."_

_"How much do I owe him?" You rolled your eyes._

_"188 gold."_

_"Excuse me?!" I was astonished. So astonished I dropped my dress into the cold pound water. By the Norns, was the prise high, and not just high, but long, heavy, wide, tall and fat. Was it really that much?_

_"Oh dear, you've ruined your dress. Though I am sure you can afford to pay for a new one. AND pay the librarian. AND me."_

_"And you!? How much do I owe you?!" I yelled, he wanted to rob me more of which I do not have._

_"123. But come now, you only owe me 65 gold less."_

_"That's still too much! Why didn't you keep paying? That way I only had to pay YOU back. Now I owe.......I don't...400 odd gold!"_

_"Well technically its 311. But close, well done."_

 

_How was I meant to pay that fee? True, I did have money in my drawer that I took from my home, but I only wanted to use that for an emergency. I didn't want to waist it on a library fee, and much less to this prick._

 

_I trudged through the water, which was surely now heated with my rage. When I finally reached land, I awkwardly made my way toward Loki, ready to smack the man until his head came off. Unfortunately, my not-a-bad-maid (as I have called her before) appeared in the corner of my eye, white with rage. But before she remembered her curtsy, she went for me. like an eagle would their prey, and then after see to their chicks._

 

_"You leave your lessons to dampen your dress? To appear like a wet dog before the prince? I am sorry if has caused you any inconvenience." She bowed._

 

_How amusing. Of all the emotions I thought her rage would give me, Embarrassment was not one I thought of. She pulled on my arm and lead me to my room._

_When I arrived in my room, she threw me on the bed before giving me instructions to follow. And by follow, I meant obey._

_"You will stay here and think on your actions! Do you not know what you have done to your future image?! And just for that you will have THREE hour lessens today. I will get you your new dress. WITH the Harp!" And she left me alone, with the echo of my slammed golden doors for company._

 

_"Image? What image? He saw me in a blood-bathed Realm. He's seen me at my greatest loss." 'And if all should feel embarrassed by their childhood for their future actions, you should feel embarrassed that your Mother had to wipe shit from your arse every morning!'_

 

_When the lessons were done I was allowed to leave for dinner. I could feel her anger-filled eyes on my back, burn into my skull. I will feel the burden of this for the next week and a half. And I know, for she has a day limit. Finally I arrived at the Great Hall, and eager to know, I found my usual seat in between Loki and Frigga, empty. I ran over to it and waited impatiently for my expected company. He arrived just as my fingers grew tired of tapping the golden table. He seated himself, and my proposal began._

_"Alright, here it is. I have been thinking this through since my stupid Harp lessons began. Thank you for the extra two hours you coasted me!" I hissed._

_"Did I ask you to stay?" He asked, then answered himself. "No, I believe not."_

_I mumbled under my breath." You give me a job, and when I have enough money, I pay you back, and the Librarian."_

_Loki thought about your proposal for a moment. Maybe I finally had him! "I let you into my work place, where I pay you?" He asked with a rather irritating look upon his face._

_"Yes."_

_"So, I would be giving you money, for you to give back to me?"_

_"...." My mouth fell open. Alright maybe I didn't think it through._

_"Although I do like half of that idea." He picked at his food, and thought for another moment, and it was here I presumed he was finished listening to me, and since I could no longer come up with anything else to intrigue him, I took notice of my own food. But, according to him it was not finished. Oh, no. "Alright, here is MY proposal. You may pay your debt to me by working for me. And In return, give you money to pay the debt you owe the Librarian."_

_"What do YOU get out of it?" I asked rather a little worried._

_"My own personal servant. As it happens my last one resigned. Would you like to fill his shoes?"_

_"What would my job entail?"_

_"Cleaning my armour, organizing my papers, sending messages, sharpening my weapons, and quite a lot more. I must warn you, he resigned because of me."_

_"Loki, I've come from a blood drenched Realm. I can handle you." I smirked._

_"hahaha."_

_"And, Loki, my dear boy, it isn't if I can handle you, the question is, Loki, can you handle me?"_

 

 


	7. Observation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's only one male White Rhino left in Africa. see notes below!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Kol was a year older than me. The only person I would speak to from time to time. I remember the weather more than the first few words me shared. The sun was just starting to set, and the wind started to pick up a chill. I was not sure why I was there, just leaning on the wall of my house. The outside wall was covered in dead ivy at that time, I tried my hardest to keep it alive, but after a while I let it be. If nature wanted it dead, then leave it be. It was a hopeless cause._

 

 

_He passed my home with a melancholy expression, he seemed startled when he saw me. His clothing clean except for the grass and dirt stains on his trousers. He stopped his journey to look at me. We stared at each other for a long while, before I finally spoke up._

 

_"Hello" I said._

_"Hello." He responded with a voice of a shy boy pretending to be brave. He clutched his sack tightly, maybe he was afraid I would take it. Perhaps he was stealing something. And I say stealing for he was not home and safe yet, so therefore it was stealing not stolen._

_"No need to act brave. I know you're afraid of me. What do they call me? A witch?" I asked half amused._

_"No."_

 

_And that was it. He just walked on, leaving me rather confused. After a while I would say "hello" and he would respond with "hello" and then leave. During village gatherings I would smile and wave at him, only to see him turn away. You could say he was a rather rude child, but on one occasion he came to help me when I had fallen from a tree and broken my collar bone._

_So I am ever thankful for that._

_He was a familiar face. And I liked that. And I didn't even look for him when my village was attacked._

_Over the years I observed him from afar. He didn't have many friends, only him, and he was very protective of him bag. His golden brown hair was always kept at the same length, while mine continued to grow. I didn't know who his family was, nor where he lived, I simply knew his appearance and name when it was called from afar._

 

 

_I did a lot of observing during my young life, and I didn't stop when my life took me to Asgard. I observed Queen whom I so frequently visited, my maid and found that she had a short temper and a strong way to deal justice, but she also held compassion for those who deserved it. I'll be honest, it is very nice to know that, if I played my cards right, I could extract her temper or compassion for my benefit. It is a common saying: 'know your enemies' and I know mine all too well._

 

 

_Friends can be the worst of enemies._

 

 

 

_During dinner I would sit with the Queen, which often resulted in sitting next to one of her sons, either her first born Thor. Or her second born Loki. When Loki sat next to me it allowed me time to look at his Brother and his allies. Their characters were predictable, and even more so when Thor sat next to me and I could hear them from his side. Loud, proud, and annoying. Unfortunately all Asgardians were._

 

_Save for one._

 

_Speaking of royal princes: I had adopted a new and tiresome occupation as Loki's personal "assistant", to pay for my Library fees. In doing so I allowed myself to fall into a world of hard work and irritation. In becoming his assistant I saw a side of less witty charm and more bitter sarcasm, which led to spiteful orders and responses. However, my character was stubborn one, and I did warn him of myself. I answered back, and I responded with a snarky tone to match his own, I was blunt (just honest) and over opinionated, and each time I was sent out of his room. Not a problem, I would just give my blunt opinions before I left._

 

_Despite my actions there was no need for a punishment. Working for him was hard enough. My chores consisted of: cleaning his armour, cleaning his leather, tightening his leather, polishing his boots, sharpening his weapons, serving him wine, serving him food, setting up his appointments, cancelling his appointments, showing up when needed, organising papers, reading out some of his papers, delivering letters, sending letters , going into town to buy certain items, and sometimes, but very rarely, a bit of cleaning. But I was also currently being trained by expanding my skills, in case some servants didn't show up. My skills included: cooking, cleaning his chambers, cleaning his washroom cleaning his bed, cleaning his desk, cleaning his book shelf, dressing him, running his baths, saddling his horse, adjusting his armour, learning how to treat him when he appeared sick and temporary healing._

 

_All of this took a very large bite out of my education with the Queen._

 

 

_On the plus side I will be able to pay my fee within the next week. I had already sent word in the form of a letter, to the librarian, informing him on my new occupation and how it linked in with his owed money._

 

 

_Today I was set with the task of sharpening Loki's weapons, meanwhile he busied himself with training. I watched over them, most relied on their strength, which also became their weakness. Strong meant slow, large weapons meant they couldn't strike smaller targets with smaller more agile weapons, also it meant they relied on larger weapons than their own skill, which made them look weaker. Power could be matched with wit, a magical hammer could be matched with magic._

 

_Loki's opponents today were Sif, Thor and Hogun. Sif and Thor jumped into battle, while Hogun seemed to observe a little more. Loki's throwing knives gave him a chance of wounding his enemies before they got too close, much Like Thor's hammer. But Loki had an advantage. He chose clothing that clung to his skin more, he chose light weapons to make his throw quicker and easier. Meanwhile, Thor and Sif chose heavy, thick metal armour and longer and larger weapons. Hogun however seemed to match Loki. He had a mace, light and quick, his attire light metal with small patches of leather attached._

 

_It was Loki against Hogun. They sized each other up before beginning. Quick avoiding and even quicker counter attacks, any move Loki made Hogun matched, any move Hogun made Loki matched. Ever since I started the job as Loki's assistant I was given a better view of his Brother and allies, I knew them off the back of my hand. which also meant I could predicted their movements, but something told me Hogun had done the same thing. He knew what move his opponent would make next. Problem was, Loki did too._

 

_A Half-Time break, to allow the opponent to sharpen his weapons and catch his breath, Loki made his way over to the pile of sharpened knives, and observed them. "Very good. It seems mindless jobs are your speciality." He smirked._

 

_"I was going to help you win, but now I think you'd look good beaten to the floor." I said smirking to myself._

_"I don't need your help." He replied._

_"If course you do, you're failing at this." I moved from the polishing spinning stone to sit cross-legged in front of him. "Have you not seen the similarities to your combat skills and his? Perhaps if you do the opposite of what he's expecting you'll confuse his mind-set."_

_"And what does he expect? Little girl." hH said reminding me of my position._

_"Your usual moves."_

_"You have no experience in fighting. I will not take sparing advise from an 8 year old girl. Much less an 8 year old girl servant."_

_"F_ _ine. Fail." And I resumed my previous position._

 

 

_I watched from the corner of my eye as Loki walked back onto the training grounds, he took one last long look at me, contemplating if I might be right. Then the training began again. Hogun moved first, throwing his mace over, directing it at Loki's left shoulder. He expected Loki to move and slid away, but he simply reached up, grabbed the chain and pulled Hogun forward, only to kick him away. Hogun didn't lose the fight there, he quickly regained his footing, and moved to pick up his mace. Hogun moved faster this time, taking riskier blows, anything to knock Loki down. After another 10 minutes of fighting, Loki finally tripped him up. But something told me that the advise I had given had a helping hand._

 

_My Father once said: "If you can get a few good blows within the first few seconds of fighting, you've the best chance of winning."_

 

_You never plan how the fight will end. It never goes that way._

 

_Loki walked over to me, taking a few more of my sharpened knives, and leaving the blunt ones behind for me to polish. "You have a keen eye" He said examining me._

 

_"Not bad."_

 

_"I guess you took my advise after all."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm simply putting this note in to spread the word: there is only one southern white rhino left. he's 43 years old, and there's little chance he'll be able to mate with any of the two females still living in the wild. it's come to the conclusion that he must be guarded by armed men, to prevent poachers from attacking him. they've had his horn cut off to lessen the chance of his death by poachers. there are only two females in the wild for him to mate with... 
> 
>  
> 
> please spread the news.


	8. The Second Deal

_Loki had recently taken on the habit of calling me an idiot. The first appearance of this word happened when I had misspelt the word 'Confidentiality'. I had not seen the word written down enough times to have memorised the correct order of the letters. The second occurrence was when I had made his morning tea a tad too strong, for my mistake he sent me away with an order to re-do his morning tea before the morning was up. And the third and final showing, was when I had spilt my morning drink on his arm on the rare day he joined his family for breakfast at the Dinning Hall._

 

_The routine with Loki was an odd and confusing one. He either ate with his family, or he ate alone in his sleeping quarters. If should the chance of him dining alone should occur, I would descend to the kitchens, where, upon arrival I would be given the tray, and left with the job to fill it. His morning tea, his breakfast food - by his choosing - and then ascend back up to the hallway. While I made the trip, Loki's dressing servant would dress him decently for my visiting._

 

_I would enter his chamber with work he had previously given to me, news on either an event or a familiar face Loki had known. After giving Loki his breakfast, he would in turn, give me work to file out, or sign again._

 

_As I have stated before, my duties require being a File Manager, Stable Girl, Maid, -however rare- Dresser, Breakfast Bringer, Armour and Weapons polisher and sharpener and entertainer._

 

 

_After my visit from Loki, I would enjoy my own breakfast, before leaving to do what little work I could before Qm or the Queen arrived with work for me, regarding my education and not for Loki's benefit._

 

_Learning about the Nine Worlds and the inhabitants on them set my head to spinning. However, two little details did not miss my attentions. One: They mentioned my home realm, and two: Unlike learning of other Realms, Midgard was almost brushed aside. With little known of them, and little regard for them. Muspelhieim was a blazing Wasteland, and yet more effort was put into its known state that Midgard._

 

_"Qm, why is Midgard looked down upon?" I had asked._

_"We have watched Midgard rise from the ashes, only to slowly descend to them again. Their lives last so shortly, it is meaningless to form an alliance with them." She replied._

_"Butterflies have shorter life spans that Humans, yet there are many who still study them to this day."_

_"They may have answers to things we never knew." She offered._

_"So may Humans." I boldly returned._

_"Enough!"_

 

 

_***_

 

 

_After my work was finished for the day, I returned to Loki's chambers to give him my finished work. When I entered I found a timid looking maid dusting away any dirt that rested on his bookshelf. "Uh, I'm just arriving to deliver this." I said holding up the pile of paper hugged tightly by my arms. She gave a slight nod, then returned to her work. I placed my filing on the nearest desk, hoping he wouldn't find my filing work too un-kept._

 

_"Do you know where I might find Loki?" I ventured to ask._

_The Maid shook her head, before answering. "My apologies my Lady, he did not say."_

_"Thank you, then." I smiled before leaving._

 

 

_Such a palace like this, there are many places where Loki could be hiding. Training Grounds, Library, Dinning Hall, even outside the palace walls._

 

_I decided to visit the Training Grounds, Section 16, where the Trainees were practising. I enjoyed watching them progress to nothing into something. It was like watching a seed grow from a plant pot to the ground._

 

 

_I reached the watchtower. A beautifully designed peace of architecture. Made purely of Sandstone, with winding stairs hanging on its outside walls. The stairs led to the Training Grounds, a field length sand ground area, with Sandstone made pillars circling the rectangle shaped arena. Trainees garbed in creamed coloured armour spared by themselves, hoping to gain more tactical ideas from their formless opponents._

 

_I ventured down the steps, sitting on the last one to watch them fight. Lining the pathways behind the pillars were vases lined with circling grey lines, filled with spears and wooden stands holdings daggers, swords and shields._

 

_As I peered down along the pathway, I saw a familiar face. A slender looking man garbed in Leather and small clasps of metal. He was conversing with a Trainee, showing him the movements he made when throwing his daggers. Loki flicked his wrist, and flash of green appeared before them and at his hand. There were clones of faceless opponents armed with swords and shields._

 

_Loki threw his daggers at his creations, watching as they faded into nothing, he then returned his attentions to the Trainee. Watching Loki summon magic so easily reminded me of this Priestess we had in our village. Gh'um. she used to prey to the spirits of the Forest and Mountains, Rivers and Lakes, Skies and Earth. She was responsible for every woman round with child who had difficultly conceiving. She is the reason I am alive today. I have seen magic performed many times in my life by her, but for some reason Loki's was different._

_'Yet another one I did not visit on my last day of Alfheim.'_

_I made my way down to pathway toward Loki and the Trainee._

 

_I had planned to learn  from Gh'um the Priestesses ways when I had become of age. I feared if I waited again, something would happen. This needed to happen now._

 

_I reached the last pillar where Loki stood, watching the Trainee throw his daggers, I tapped his shoulder four times to attracted his attention._

 

_"You shouldn't be here." He said looking away._

_"Teach me magic." I said bluntly._

_Loki looked at me as if I had just spouted nonsense."No." Was his reply._

_"Oh, come on. I'm more than capable of doing it. If I weren't, why would you hire me?" I asked._

_Loki straightened, put his hand up to signal to the Trainee and said "Keep practising." before turning to me. "Magic is not a toy. I did not learn it at your age, and neither should you."_

_"I was going to learn it when I became of age, I'm afirad if a wait again, then, something will happen to you and I'll never learn it." I admitted._

_"Nothing will happen to me. I save you, remember? Now go back, the Training Grounds are no place for Children."_

_"I am not a child!" I yelled._

_"Then stop acting like one."_

 

_He turned his back when I gave a sigh. "What if one day I'm attacked while running an errand for you. Then the attacker with no name or face will get away, then the blame will fall to you." I dared to go so far as to archive this goal._

_"What are you talking about?" He said turning back to me. "I will simply hire someone else." He smirked._

_"They will blame you for sending me out to run the errand instead of another servant."_

_"Then I will fire you, and send the servant." He smiled._

_"Really? You fire me? the girl you made a deal with? I walk away with my end of the bargain complete, but not yours? You outsmarted by a girl in your own bargain?" I laughed._

_Loki snorted, before considering your words. "Look at you. 8 years of age, and already a little Witch."_

 

_Loki knelt down, resting his hands on his lap. "How about, you work extra hard these next few months, and I'll judge you by your work and effort. And if I should like your effort and work skills, I'll **consider** it" _

_"Yes!" I yelled, jumping in the air._

_"But! If I should find you unworthy of the skill, then you will have to wait until your of age. Or even at all." He smirked._

_I considered the words for a moment, before nodding._

_"Good. No leave, I have a Trainee waiting for me."  Loki turned his back on me, and I on him. I ran down the pathway, just about to reach the stairs when Loki appeared again. He leaned down._

 

_"For the next few months."  He said before disappearing._

 

_'For the next few months.'_

 


	9. A Whole Load Of Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) attempts to speed her worth along.

_Day: 1_

_I had stolen a few hours of the early morning to accomplish my chores, before Loki's awakening. I dressed myself in a grey, woollen dress with white fur rings around the collar, sleeves and hood rim. With thick brown boots, and a hundred laces to hold it. I left for the stables, trying to remember the image of Loki's horse. Its brown fur, and even darker mane, and its almost black eyes, wide enough to see your own soul._

_I heard him, before I saw him. He was resting in his stall, with one bucket of water to ease his loneliness. His stall had not been cleaned out yet, and the water had frozen over in the night. His saddle, which hung on the post outside his stall had not been polished. Leaving me with one more chore to take care of. I opened the door to his stall, immediately greeted with the smell of manure, and used up straw. The horse gave a rumble in his throat, as I moved to pick up the bucket._

 

_Firstly, I gathered all the tools I would need to clean him and his un-kept stall: the brushes, the mud pickers, the hoof polishers, the saddle polishers, the scrub, water, the shovel, the bucket the hay, and pitch-fork. I started by moving the bucket, then I went to work on the hay and manure. Shovelling the manure, and dropping it into the bucket, shovelling the manure, and dropping it into the bucket, shovelling the manure, and dropping it into the bucket. Over and over, until there was only old straw left for me to shovel. But instead I picked the fork, moving it out of the stall and into the stable's wooden hallway._

 

_After it was done, I dipped the scrub in water and began to clean, allowing my dress to dirty. After my back-aching effort to clean every nook, I stood back to appreciate my work. Only for Loki's horse to finally stand up, revealing more un-kept straw, and leaving behind his.....leavings. I gave a tired sigh. "Just like your master."_

_After cleaning and scrubbing the stall once again, I picked up the coat brush, and started to slowly started to bring out the red gold in the horses skin. The Main Brush came next, ripping the tats apart, and leaving a smooth clean waterfall of almost black hair. Then came, when I liked to call 'The cracks and nooks Brush' which allowed you to clean around the nose, around the rim of the ears, and of course around the bum._

 

_The most awkward part came when I was left pondering on how to clean the hooves. cleaning the mud out, and polishing them could prove deadly, should the horse kick me in the right way. I decided to do it at an angle where the horse would have to strain to hit me square in the face._

_Cleaning the mud went by quickly enough to sneak a peak of the outside weather. The morning had yet to show its bright pink light upon the black sky, yet many stars refused to shine. I was smiling by the time I finished the polishing of his last hoof, a few times he kicked in dis-amusement, but eventually he healed to my will._

_I finished the stall off by placing new fresh straw on the ground, and moving the used straw to a compost stall outside of the stables. I went around the stable to the water trough, smashing away at the thinned ice the bucket and the water trough. The water was cold, bone numbingly cold. But still I pushed on, giving Loki's horse grains and water, and one last good pat before leaving._

_I left to tools where I found them, in an amongst other tools scattered around the stable. A leather polisher was left out for my convenience. Cleaning the saddle didn't seem to take much time, yet when I gazed up at the morning sky I noticed it was a pink sky, not a black one lighted with  stars and a fading moon._

_I returned the saddle and polisher, and ran for the palace. Possibly leaving a trail of mud behind me. I returned to my chambers before going down to the kitchens for Loki's breakfast. I left my winter dress for a lighter one, coloured in apple green with small golden ties around the waist and neck. Before leaving I took Loki's previously given work, with me to present._

 

_When I reached the kitchens I was an hour early, earning myself an hours work cleaning when the Head-Maid noticed me. I cleaned the dishes before they were served, leaving one aside for Loki, cleaned the trays, poured the wine, help make the bread, helped carry the fruits and bread, before finally having time to make Loki's breakfast. The list had come in while I was doing the dread-making with Mirii. Small slices of bread, light butter, fruit and light wine. The routine breakfast._

 

_I delivered the breakfast accordingly: polite smile, good tone, patience, with the work. And ever so slightly mentioned the work done in the stables._

 

_"So early?" He asked._

_"Yes, My Lord." I smiled in reply._

_"Good work. Keep it up and I might...." He trailed off._

_"Yes, my Lord?" I ushered him on lightly._

_"Have you do it again."_

 

_Day 2:_

 

_I arose hours earlier once again, for my chores. But these chores were not for Loki. No these chores were in order to DO Loki's chores. Yesterday when I arrived back in my room I was met with an angry Qm, who demanded why I had ruined by winter dress. In order to repay my debt I was given extra work to do. So this morning, I was going to do it._

_It was simple work, realm information, Language learning. However, I grew tired the more I read, so I began running around the room in order to wake myself from an occurring doze. I finished my work, and wrote some of the most difficult parts down on my arm, or in notes. I then moved on to the work Loki had given me. I had already done it the night before, so I went over it once again, checking for any spelling mistakes, or grammar mistakes. My work was done by the time Qm arrived._

 

_Day 3:_

 

_It was a relaxing day for me, free of education and the torment of Qm's warnings. I took it upon myself to spy on those Loki deemed interesting. His Brother, his friends, even checking on his Mother once in a while._

 

_Watching Thor's friends from afar left me feeling rather left out. I had seen the large one, - known as Volstagg - fight. Dispite his weight he could hold his own. Then, there was his little annoying pest of a friend Fandral, who kept smiling at me whenever he scored a strike with his little twig of a sword. And last, and least, Hogun. He barely said anything, and that was why he was the most forgettable member of the triple warriors._

_Finally Sif. She was what I wanted to be. A warrior who still held all rights as a woman. On both the side of war and blood. Her movements were quick, flexible and yet elegant. I could only hope to reach such heights. Loki however, had not made any comment on my efforts for please him. He never mentioned my early starts to the morning, my - to my opinion - exceptional work on filing, serving and obeying._

_And nothing._

 

_Month 5:_

_I had somehow managed to forestall my anger on not being trained in anyway. 5 months and nothing. 5 months and nothing. 5 months and nothing! My hard work toward him though was dinning. Nothing more than the usual work, no extra hours of the morning, the occasional double-check on my filing, and more work spent on my education._

_My maid Qm was pleased, and the Queen was glad I had found myself comfortable in Asgard's presence. I had once asked the Queen about her son's fighting skills._

 

_"Loki learned to fight when he was around 12. Age 11 he spoke of it, but never really found the interest. Thor had started when he was 10, doing very well for his age. How old are you?"_

_"8." I replied respectfully._

_"Perhaps two more years, and you'll be joining the young warriors." She smiled._

 

_'Two more years?! Is that why Loki has not mentioned my efforts? Are they so futile?'_

_"Is something amiss (Y/n)?" Asked Frigga._

_"I don't want to wait to wit until I'm 10. I want to learn now."_

_"Well, perhaps I could show you a few tricks. Even the basics could save your life."_

_I almost made to mention Loki's promise, but thought better of it._

 

_The Queen sat herself down upon a cold step near her balcony. "Now, tell me how you wished to fight."_

_I was almost about to say "My own personal magic blended into my own bow and arrow." when..._

 

_"I will take care of that Mother." Answered a calm, yet familiar voice. I turned to see Loki leaning against the golden doors of her chambers, watching me and the Queen converse._

 

 

_"Come, we must go."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long.


	10. She's A Slow Learner

_"Ow!"_   _I yelled as my back landed on the ground with a thud._   _I looked up at the sky seeing only the clouds and feeling only the warm light, until a shadow loomed over me._   _Loki looked down at me with annoyance on my progress._ _Well....Whatever progress I could manage with my now purple and blue body_. _I groaned as I moved to sit up, my coccyx sending a painful thrill up my spine._

 

_"You're not progressing. I've told you how to move, dodge and defend, and yet you refuse to remember even a small fragment of information." Loki said contemptuously._

_"Complaining won't solve anything." I moaned, getting up._

_"Neither will bruising you." Loki muttered, stepping back to allow space between us._

 

_"Again!" Loki shouted._

 

_I balanced myself with all the dizziness and headaches, I clenched my fists through aching and cracked bones, I breathed through my burning lungs, I focused my tired eyes, I planned my movement, I planned to knock his whiney little head off, or settle for a few broken teeth, I-_

 

_Fell to the ground in an exhausted frame with an exhausted sigh, feeling my feet screaming beneath me as the weight of my body was removed. "I need to rest." I told Loki._

_"No rest. You'll rest once you've proven yourself capable." Loki said circling me._

_"Of what?!" I yelled._

_"Moving." Loki moved swiftly towards me, causing my reflexes to awaken one last time, and push me back far enough to prepare for his attack_. _Loki went for my head with a swift smack I took the hit but still stayed up. He kicked his leg sideways to meet my rib, but I pushed him away. I ducked when he tried to hit my head again, once I had ducked I moved to put my arms around his stomach, and push him backwards, but Loki pulled my arms away and pushed me back even quicker._

 

_"That technique will only work on a few. Those with intelligence will understand to balance themselves and push away the threat." Loki stated._

_"By my knowledge you try to bring the big ones down. The bigger they are, the harder they fall." I ran at him, yelling in rage and annoyance, until Loki slipped his arms around my waist and flipped me onto the ground with an almost back-braking thud._  

 

_"Yes. But by Asgardian standards I'm not exactly big." Loki conceded._

_"It's not my fault! I'm a beginner!" I whined._

_"Whining won't help." Loki chittered. "You think too much. You must focus, you must think on instinct. Overthinking when it is not required can be fatal." Loki informed._

_"How else am I supposed to fight if I don't think. I have to wait. To plan. To plan a way to defeat my enemy." I said getting up from the hard stone of a training ground._

_"But first you must learn to dodge." Loki countered._

_"Then why teach me how to fight then? I asked._

_"You were so hopeless dodging, I thought perhaps fighting would be more suitable for you." Loki insulted. "Clearly I was wrong. We're done for today." Loki walked away from the training grounds towards the palace._

 

_"Wait!" I said catching up to him with what little strength I had left. "Please, there must be something I'm good at. Give me another try." I begged._

_"You must rest and heal. Your body can't take much more. The worrying thing is I wasn't rough on you." Loki chittered once again._

_"No!" I whined. I couldn't have failed so badly on the first training session._

_"You said so yourself, you need to rest." Loki then turned and kicked my legs out from under me. I fell with another thud, this time directly  landing on my tailbone, the thrill of pain shooting up my spine once again._

_"Ow!" I whimpered clutching the sides of my pelvis._

 

_"Go to your chambers and rest. I'll send for a healer once you're there." Loki  walked away, leaving me alone on the ground._

 

 

 

*****

 

_I laid on my bed, staring at the ceiling, trying to find a picture in the patterns, much like a used to do with the stars back on Alfheim. A knock at door woke me from my thinking "Come!" I called. A young female healer entered. I will say young looking, due to the almost older sister feeling I felt when I saw her. Her blonde hair was pinned back in the same hair fashion as the Queen._

 

_"I was told I would find you in your chambers and to inspect you on your bruising." She politely said._

_"I responded by nodding. I rolled over on my bed, pulled my tunic to expose by bruised back. The healer felt around the muscle, the bone and woke a few of the damaged nerves. "How did you bruise yourself?"_

_"Training with Prince Loki. I fell several times on my back and arse." I replied._

_The young healer gave a tut. "A young lady such as you should not use such words. A small dab of cream will erase the bruising. Tomorrow you may train for as long as you like." She smiled._

_"If I can be trained." I muttered._

_"Of course you can. Anyone can." She smothered down the cold cream onto my skin, the pain relieving instantly. "Rest for now, the skin still needs time to absorb the cream in."_

 

_When the young healer left, Qm entered with a face that held worry and annoyance. "I heard you took quite a beating today, down in the training grounds." She said. "Do you know what he could have done to you?!"_

 

_I covered my ears and buried my face in my pillow as she went on, I understood that Qm was beginning to develop a care for me, to the point where I could call her a friend, but her way of showing it - often appeared to others and me - was cold and filled with unnecessary scolding. Perhaps she didn't want anyone finding out she had emotions._

 

_"Are you listening?!" She questioned sharply._

_"No." I muttered in the pillow._

_"(Y/n)! Do you know how easily it would have been for the Prince to kill you? He does not know his own strength, the Queen has even said he does not show much empathy or sympathy. Not as much as he should, anyway." Qm warned._

_"It is sparing. You are supposed to be rough, it's play fighting. And if he doesn't show any sympathy or empathy, then why does the Queen love him so?" I enquired._

_"Because he is her son. And any Mother will love her son. Loki is not the right teacher. He is to......"_

_"Loki is fine. I am the problem. I need his tough love to help me. Make me strong." I say._

_"What is the problem?"  Qm asked. Kindly for once._

_"I overthink. Loki says I should fight on instinct, not through excessive planning."_

 "Fighting comes through practice, eventually your instincts will develop. Fear reacts to dangerous situations, and therefore your ability to fight and defend yourself kicks in. It's only because you aren't in danger that you aren't picking it up. Your live isn't depending on it."

"So, I should increase the danger?"

"No, No. Don't do that."

"Then what?"

"Watch the best fighters and the worst fighters, watch how your opponent moves against yourself and the other fighters. You can learn a lot from watching, and listen to the Prince when he talks. Any mistakes you make, see the flaw, learn from it. That's all you need to do. It really is that simple."

"If you know so much about fighting, then why don't you do it?" I asked.

"Well, I think it's time for us to go back to the Queen's quarters, she has some work for you to do."

 

 

*****

 

_"Are you ready?" Loki asked._

_"Yes." I said with a stern voice and strong determination._

 

_Loki lept forward, went for my head, I ducked just missing him. He moved to kick me, I pushed his leg back, he spun around blurring himself from my vision, I jumped back prepared for his high kick. Loki started fighting from top and bottom, legs and arms, hands and feet, I dodged and battered them all. Loki encircled his arms around my waist, I stood on his foot, elbowed him in the chest, and punched his face with the back of my clenched fist, then moved away, but not before kicking him in the stomach with my foot._

 

_I moved away, arms up, hands clenched, legs steady, feet balanced, back straight, eyes narrowed, plan ready._

 

_I ran forward ready for him. Loki tired to encircle my waist with his arms again and flip me over, but I stopped just prior to his technique. Loki, now leant down somewhat, was at a perfect height for me to spin-kick him in the face. Loki was distracted long enough for my next move: take our his legs. I kicked right his shin, sending him down, I positioned myself for another spin-kick._

 

_I controlled my rotation, positioned my feet, balanced all my weight onto my right leg, tensed my leg muscles, readied for the kick. I turned, and kicked, slipped, missed and fell. I landed on my hand almost cracking the bone, then my forearm and finally my elbow, which sent an all-too familiar thrill to my shoulder, neck and finally skull._

 

_Loki regained his standing position before I could even move one leg. Loki put all his weight onto his right leg, pinning my lower body down. He must have known the top half of my body was unusable, for Loki loomed over me with his irritating smirk and said: "Again."_

 


	11. This Girl Is

_I am a hot headed girl. That much I know. I also know that there is only such much I can learn. That in one way or another, I shall always be ignorant._

 

 _My life in the village area or_ _Alfheim was quiet, with a small population of 200. Though many lived in proximity to my family and I, I never socialised with them or their children much. There was no Hall of Learning in my village. Every child was home taught from either their Father or Mother. I was no exception. My Father taught me to read, my family tree, and gave me a few tricks to fighting. My Mother taught me of economy, history and maths. It wasn't until I was 8 tha_ _t_ _I grew interested in the world around me._

 

 _The people around me were so strange to me. The young girls around me age and up had their own circle. And you had a death wish if you dared speak to them. The boys could have been good company, if they hadn't judge me by my sex. So_ _I spent my time with Gh'um, the village Priestess, and Kol, who would pass by our house with his sack full of secret items._

 

 _Gh'um was a dutiful Priestess. She had a manner that gave all who knew her the impression that she was not one to jest around. She was not unkind, but neither was she over friendly. She was as kind as she needed to be. No more. And for that reason,_ _I stayed away from her._

 _It wasn't until I actually saw her magic, that I didn't care for her attitude. If she could teach me that magic, then I could deal with it. A small price to pay. She told me to learn every flower, every animal, every tree and name every herb_ _I came across. Useful_ _i_ _nformation for a person who would spend all their time indoors mixing_ _medicine together, and who prayed to the Earth, Sky and Sea._

 

 _It was by her order that_ _I began to spend more days outdoors. In doing so,_ _I began to understand the balance between Earth and Nature. Those who could not survive died, and their body would become sustenance for the Earth, or perhaps another animal, hoping to gain their strength so they could hunt to keep their young alive, and carry on the circle. It was that understand that allowed me see the world for what it was. We were simply more intelligent animals that filled their lives with rather menial things to help us forget something very important._

 

_That we will never be content._

 

_It was that very thought that gave me wisdom beyond my years._

 

 _However,_ _I could never truly see past the menial things in life. I found my temper got the best of my good sense. To insult me would never ignite my anger. No you could mimic my movements in a mocking way, insult my beliefs and my ideals, my body or my mind. But they were simply words. If you touched me, that would be different. No one is allowed to touch me in anyway without my permission. And if you insulted my family,_

 

_I would burn you alive._

 

_It is one thing to insult someone you do not like for reasons perhaps logical, but to insult their family simply because they are related isn't something anyone should do._

_That is one of my strongest beliefs, that_ _I_ _still hold today._

 

 _I owe my family something in my life. I owe them a daughter to be proud of. Despite everything_ _I am, or will ever be,_ _I will always have their love. And for that loyalty, they shall have my endurance in this life, and my success on becoming a warrior, or perhaps simply one of those rare people in the world that holds such importance to peoples lives, that you cannot help but love them._

 _It hurt more than anything when I lost them. But, hearing my Father's words to never show my tears spurred me on. Holding his axe close to me made me want to fight for them. The love my Mother had for me made me want to love something. And so_ _I clung to my possessions of home and loved them with everything I had._

 

_That is a trait I have. Love. And I turn fear into hate, which becomes my courage and strength._

 

 _Another trait of mine, is that_ _a_ _t times,_ _I can be quite cruel. My opinions of people can be quite generalised, or perhaps uncalled for. Depending on my mood,_ _I can say and even think quite logically that someone is too brash, or too immature for their station or age, or perhaps if my mood be a little to salty,_ _I can summon up words that would make someone's ears bleed, and say them out of spite, not reason._

 

 _Despite my anger,_ _I can be gentle. I love the world of nature and_ _I treat it with care. I loved my Mother and Father, and they loved me despite my flaws. I am beginning to like the Queen, and even Qm._

 

 _My arrogance is only visible when_ _I am faced with someone who I know for certain is below me in power or intellect. However,_ _i_ _f_ _I am faced with an opponent I prefer to fight them without exchanging words. To weaken them, and if I deem them inferior, I would like to allow myself 5 seconds of bragging time before_ _I end them. If I find them too dangerous, even when weakened, I end them quickly. I don't want to fail._

 

 _Failure hits me hard. It will take me some time to regain my composure to face the task once more. That is probably why_ _I prefer to fight straight away, exchange nothing, just kill. I am afraid of failing. My education is also no exception. For_ _I can not allow my mind to falter, if I don't have that, what do I have that is mine and mine alone? To me, a weapon can be given, borrowed to bought easily. The mind however, that comes in a verity, each kept safe and hidden from intruders. You may allow some in, but to me, it will always be yours._

 

_Intellect_

_Anger_

_Family_

_Nature_

_Love_

_Success_

_Those are the things  that are dear to me. I need knowledge,_ _I love it. I need my anger to give me courage, I loved my family for they were all to me, nature is beautiful wherever you, I can't help but love it's a part of me, and success in one thing or another matters. For it adds to be confidence._

 

 _All these things_ _I knew and know, and more things about myself are yet to be learned, but for now_ _I will settle for those. I do not hate my new life, but simply wish_ _I could share it with my family. A new life isn't as exciting without someone with you. And I shall never know what it feels like to have an old friend by my side during the new changes in my life. I have no past to help me move forward. I feel like I am stuck._

 

 _I can not cry for the life_ _I lost,_ _I must stay strong, but at the same time I do not have the courage to move forward._

 

_I am stuck._

_I am stuck because I have no one to push me forward._

_I am stuck because I have no one to pull me toward my future._

_I am stuck._

 

_Because I have no past._

_Because It was taken away from me._

_Because someone wanted my land, my home. And in giving himself something, he took it from others. He took it from my Mother and Father._

 

 ** _He took it from me._**

 

_He who was once imprisoned. He has troubled Asgard by attacking my home. He who was too cowardly to face Asgard, turned to its allies. To the people to never faced a war in their life. Who never wanted a war. Who never did He any wrong._

 

_Who were innocent._

 

_He who took it from the people._

_From my Mother._

_From my Father._

**_From me._ **

_He who shall pay in blood for blood. He who shall burn. He who did not insult me or touch me, nor insult my family. But did the **sickest** crime. The most **sinful** thing. _

**_The sin that will never be forgiven._ **

**_That which will not be forgiven._ **

 

_The death of my family._

_The **murder** of my family. _

 

**_He who shall be marked for death from this day forward._ **

 

**_He who shall be named Ulik._ **

 


	12. Vow

_I am not sure as to why I need to be here._

_'well...I know why.'_

_I am here because I went too far in training the other day. And as a punishment, and a bit of curiosity on Loki's part, I am here to travel through my mind and emotions. To figure out why I am the way I am._

_Due to my temper I caused harm to the Prince of Asgard, and even spoke back to him. Both as seen as a crime, an act to be cancelled before its first performance. However, I was too quick to be cancelled, and as result acted, and received review of punishment._

_The room in which I am resting inside, is filled with pillars, all decorated in the old runes only known to the wise ones such as Odin. The seat that I am lying upon is decorated in red satin, with golden thread patterns swirling to resemble to waves of the sea, with thick teak arms and spine, it made for a wonderful display. There are other chairs of the same make and design, all scattered about within the room. The floor is limestone, fitting perfectly together. There is a balcony, a small one granted, its walkway is arched, with Cherry Blossoms climbing the walls and curling through the holes the arch holds in decoration._

_Loki isn't here yet. He must be making me wait on purpose, as punishment. While I understand laws given out to those of common blood to distance themselves from their piers, I didn't understand the need for this. I did go too far in training, a admit, however isn't training suppose to be hard?_

_Loki had never gone easy on her. Training for her meant aching muscles, cracked bones and bruises. For him it meant avoiding some pixie's attempt to hit him. Is asking for a bruise on his body or a cut, to make up for my humiliation, too much to ask?_

_Finally Loki entered the room, closing the thick wooden door behind him. "Are you settled in?" He asked calmly, before bringing a seat closer to me. He sat down before waiting for my answer. He brought a hardback book, along with a quill and inkpot for writing._

_"Hm?" He pushed._

_"I am fine..." I whispered. If he heard it, he didn't show it._

_"I intend to write this down. Perhaps I can find something in your character that will allow future tutors to distinguish your way of fighting.'"_

_'Future tutors?' I questioned inside my head. Instead of voicing my confusion, I voiced my frustration._

_"I doubt it. But go on" I said as he opened the book, dipped his quill into the inkpot and started scribbling down a few things before he asked me the first question._

_"When your Father died, how did you feel?"_

_An odd question to be sure. How would anyone else feel? Lost, obviously. Broken, lonely, a fear of death and a wondering of how your own demise shall be. I said all these things to him, and he replied with a nod._

_"When your Mother died, how did you feel?"_

_Again? The same as my Father. Lost, broken, alone, anger. I said these things to Loki._

_"Alone? You said lonely before." Noted Loki._

_"They mean the same thing." I replied with a roll of my eyes._

_"Perhaps. But perhaps they aren't. Not to you. The word "alone" may have a bigger meaning than you think. Perhaps you felt lonely seeing your Father dead, but when you saw your Mother, you realised you were alone. With no other Kith or Kin. Your small little world had shrunk out of existence."_

_"Fine." I replied irritated. How dare this man peak into my heart like this._

_"And you said "anger" when you spoke of your reaction to your Mother's death. Why anger?" He asked scribbling all this down, and his stupid little book._

_"My family were killed by these mindless beasts, by a leader too cowardly to take it out on your realm, and instead took it out on mine. Who wouldn't be angry?" I placed a scowl upon my face, staring up at the ceiling, as if hoping to crack the brickwork with a mere glare._

_"You also missed fear._

_"Good grief! I'm not going to quote it word for word. I remember what I said. They're just words! No I don't know what I said, that's why I changed it." I stressed._

_Loki hummed, scribbling my reaction and words down in his little book._

_How silly this is. Why should I waste my time with this?'_

_I worded these thoughts out loud. And his reply was just as pointless as this punishment. "Because I said so. And if you speak to me like that again, I will give you a punishment worth getting angry over."_

_"Or fearful." He added._

_Even so, I replied. "That would be better than this."_

_"Then I'll make a not to add another punishment after this is over."_

_"Do you still fear?" He asked. He never said what, just asked if I fear. Was he thinking the word over before he said it?_

_"No. Now I'm just pushing through each day. Trying to be better than I was yesterday." I said sullenly._

_"And how do you feel each day?"_

_"...Angry. I have a lot of anger inside me- hate. I have a lot of hate inside of me. It grows everyday." I locked my fingers together with each other, resting my hands over my abdomen._

_"When did you start feeling this?" He asked after a long period of silence._

_"I felt anger when I arrived. Hate appeared not too long ago. It happened in a dream."_

_"In a dream?" He asked squinting at me. "What did you dream about?"_

_"It was dark. All I saw was black, I wasn't afraid, but I wasn't alone. In the dream, I felt a presence. I felt myself. And this I, was angry. I kept crying out in anguish. I made a promise. A promise to one that did this to...me and I."_

_'He must think I'm delusional. Although, he is the master of such. I, me, talking like this was another person, yet at the same time about me.'_

_"What was the promise?"_

_"To kill the one who hurt I. To spill the blood of the creature who spilt the blood of my family." I said breathing hard, glaring at the ceiling. Teeth bared blood boiling. My anger revealed to Loki in all its ugly glory. Hate. Anger. All of it there._

_Loki said nothing. He waited for my breathing calm, my lips seal together, my eyes slip closed for a moment._

_"What did you bring with you from home?"  Loki asked._

_"My Father's war axe, my Father's necklace, some money, five rings, a gold cloth and my Mother's necklace." I gripped it tightly. The necklace was a green hand, my Mother had a blue one, both would interlock each other. But not now. Now it would remain forever waiting for that hand. Forever reaching._

_"The dragon axe, and the hand necklace. What were these items your family saved?"_

_"A silver dagger. I plan to use when I'm ready." I said quietly, eyes still glued to the ceiling._

_"One me of course." Loki retorted._

_"You're never going to let that go are you? I'm sorry I almost hit you." Said I, rolling my eyes._

_Loki said nothing, merely pointed to the small cut on his right cheek, a few inches below his eye. "You went too far. And I think I have found out how you have let yourself become like...this." He gestured to you._

_"Hey!" You whined._

_"When I first met you, you acted your age. Meek, quiet, nothing to be intimidated by. And yet as the days went on, and on, and the more I saw you, you grew to be ever more agitated. Of course what you went through would do that, but most girls would have cried. Not you."_

_"I'm obviously one of those girls who never cries." I shrugged off._

_"No. You're one of those people who convert their fear and sadness into anger and hate. Because that's easier to bare than sorrow. Because you feel stronger with anger boiling away inside of you, than grief breaking you down." He concluded._

_"When you say it like that, of course someone would pick anger. Who wants to be broken?" I answered with a glare._

_"I said it made you_ feel _stronger, I never said it made you stronger." Loki closed up the book, placed his quill in the inkpot, and leaned forward in the chair. "Tell me, when you are ready to wield that blade, what will you do with it?" Loki's face was devoid of expression. He sat there, staring at me with that steady gaze of his._

_"...I...plan to...stab someone with it." I answered hesitantly, I knew where this was going._

_"Who?"_

_"Ulik." I answered without hesitation. I knew who I wanted to stab with it._

_"Then you'll need to train hard to kill such a beast with nothing but a dagger. Good luck when that day comes. However, will you feel stronger once he is dead? Once blood drips from your fingers?" He quirked an eyebrow, watching your expression closely._

_"..."_

_"What will you do when Asgard claims victory over Ulik's death? Or Alfheim?" Loki tilted his head to the side this time._

_"I will have to stab the one who "killed him"."_

_"And if that one should be my Brother?" He queried._

_"Then I'll stab him." Answered casually. 'what are you doing? He could report this, this is treason!'_

_But was it? You weren't an Asgardian citizen, so could they charge you for treason against the careless talk of the man's death?_

_"And if it's me?"_

_I didn't answer, I only gave a shrug which suggested that he already knew the answer. Loki smirked, and looked at his book. After a long moment of silence, which felt like five minutes, he finally spoke. "There's another reason as to why I am here."_

_I sat up, knowing that this wouldn't be good to hear. If it wasn't, he would have told me during casual talk. I said nothing, only waited for him to continue. "It was decided about five days ago, I have only just found a suitable way to tell you. I wanted to understand you felt you left. To learn something from you before we parted ways."_

_"'Left'"? I quoted._

_"You are going to live in the royal court of Alfheim, where your people came from."_

_"What?" I whispered. What was happening?_

_"Queen Aelsa and Odin have spoken on this subject for some time. Deciding on whether to wait for the war to be over, or bring you home now. And they have decided now. You will be spending the last week here before learning of their culture and ways of the royal court, and soon you will be living there are one of their members. If you play your pieces right. We won't be training again." Loki let all that sink in, and I was grateful._

_Once again my world was shrinking out of existence. No one familiar, no one to call a friend. I didn't think I could go through that again. Not after the first time, and how long it had taken to grow found of Qm, the Queen, even Loki._

_'Why? Why now, when I'm finally progressing in my skills. When I finally made a move of improvement.' I held back my tears, although the lump in my throat began to burn, as I struggled to hold it still._

_"I can have someone arrange a sparring tutor in my stead." Loki's voice was surprisingly comforting. I always thought that if we were to say goodbye he wouldn't care. A casual tone as he said goodbye, and a quick jape about me and then turning and leaving. But he was calm, and collected, giving me time to think it through._

_"Why? Why can't I stay here?" I asked holding back a sob._

_"Because you belong on Alfheim, where your people originated from. Your people were attacked because they moved to another realm, and you are the only survivor. You are a symbol that Alfheim can not be broken, because you are the survivor of an attack lead my - in your words - cowardly leader. They will be wanting you, and refusing them and keeping you would result in a feud. And we both know, Asgard nor Alfheim can't afford more enemies, or more wasted time."_

_Everything he said made sense. But I still hated it._

_"Don't I get to decide?"_

_"No. They believe you too young."_

_"I don't want to go. I don't have anyone there, at least here I know people. I've finally begun to care about other outside my family. I don't want to be taken." I balled my hands into fists, fighting to keep the tears at bay._

_"I'm afraid it's not up to you, it will happen nonetheless."_

_"So I'm being shipped off because they want a trophy? Why should I?! I don't have to go, I can stay here if I want. And I will, they can't drag me there" I began to shout._

_"Yes, they can." He answered calmly._

_"Well, then I'll spread word that they threatened me. The royal family, and anyone else who made this pact. Drag their names in the dirt! Break what pride they have!"_

_"No one will believe you. Not enough to have any effect." Loki stood from his chair._

_"I won't! I'm staying here! I-" Loki knelt down, resting his hand on my shoulders. This strange comforting move, completely lost me, and I was lost for all words._

_"They are going to take to Alfheim, whether you like it or not. It's better this way, you will have someone your own age to talk to, and I'm not a teacher. I tried my best, but I'm not. Do not make this harder on yourself. Go along with it. Go see the Queen, she will receive your company happily." Loki stood, turned and walked out of the room. But he reappeared behind the doors._

_"perhaps, when you are older, you shall return here instead."_

_I sat alone in the room, going over it all. Why now? Why not earlier? Why do they need me? Surely winning the war will show their strength more than the life of one simple little girl._

_My hate began to boil again, out of no where. Perhaps Loki was right. I do turn my sadness into hate. And I can't be blamed for that. How dare they take me away from here without asking my permission. Who is this Aesla? Why can't they wench just mind her own business?! I was supposed to learn how to fight. Become skilful. How am I meant to do that if another realm takes me under their wing? There's the possibility they might take my combat training away, in exchange for more menial tasks._

_"'Perhaps, you shall return.'" I remembered Loki saying._

_"Perhaps....Or perhaps I'll grow to advanced I won't need you. I won't need anybody. But when his blood is on my hands I'll simply wander from realm to realm. Never having a home, because I certainly can't have one here."_

 

_The day I left, I held those words closer to me. The Queen herself did not appear, but one of her envoys. A young man who held about eighteen years with him. Curly white hair, blue eyes and a kind smile. But I did not take to him._

_Before I left for the Bifrost, I was pleased to see Loki standing not too far away, waiting to see me off. '_

_Or waiting to see me leave.'_

_I walked toward him, ignoring the curious looks his family gave me. 'The family that was suppose to watch over me.'_

_Loki looked down on me, a rather intimidating posture. I pulled it off over my head and gave it to him. "I will return." I vowed as he took the green hand from me._

_I moved further down to Frigga, she bent down slightly to meet my gaze warmly. I gave her two of my rings, a blue one to march her usual choice of clothing. "Thank you for the lessons. Could you give the red one to Qm? She was very sad when I left today. I think she likes that colour." The Queen smiled her warm smile as she promised to do so._

_"It was a pleasure to teach you. And Qm and I will miss you."_

_I gave a quick glare at Odin before I turned my back on them. I was glad Qm wasn't there. It was hard enough to leave her behind at the castle._

_I entered the dome, walking beside the envoy. We stood before the open space, staring out on to the stars. We waited as the golden dome began to hum louder and louder, the walls beginning to rotate slowly until they were nothing but a blur. Then the bright light shone before us, and the last thought I had, before the light sucked me and envoy through was nothing short of a vow._

_'Perhaps I will gain some insight from this. But one thing is for certain, I will kill Ulik. Only then will my soul be at peace._

 

 


	13. Alfheim

_My first thoughts of Alfheim? Beautiful. Like Asgard, only the amount of gold was left to be decided. Instead of golden buildings lining the boundaries of the realm, Alfheim held tall palaces and castles made of white washed brick with roofs of a thousand colours. The houses held red and orange roofs, depending on the items sold, the markets both cart and building were painted purple, pink, brown or bronze. The banks held green roofs, and one healing building held five different shades of blue._

_I knew Alfheim held castles and palaces, yet I did not see any for the most part of my journey. Instead I sat in the carriage, made of oak wood and lined at the sides with silver. Passing my the window was the scenery of my dreams. Forests. Some trees were no taller than me, while others were almost the height of the Agsardian palace. Fields would be seen, if you looked through the cluster trees hard enough._

_I passed many different people, and yet the general image stayed the same. White hair, pale skin with pale eyes to match. Their pointed ears often poked through their long loose or braided hair. Villages they passed, and hills the carriage climbed, and yet every time she asked, the answer would remain the same:_

_"Soon." Answered Serenhal. He was a young man, perhaps ten years older than I. He had short curly hair, white as snow with eyes like aquamarines. His skin was a shade pinker than most, and his voice held a clam tone to it. He kept his features mutual, with a nod hear and there whenever I spoke, and a hum when I asked him a yes or no answer._

_I wasn't sure why I was so impatient. After all, I didn't want to leave in the first place._

_Oh. That's right, I wanted to be done with these years and return to Asgard. Right._

_I ran the plan through my mind several times, once mumbling it. "Study, Learn, Avenge, Return."_

_"'Return?'" Asked Serenhal._

_"Nothing..." I replied, sulking in the corner of the carriage._

_"I see." He replied._

_As I have said before, he did not speak much. Kept to himself, and left me to my thoughts, and never gave to much of an answer._

 

_"So, speak of Alfheim." I demanded._

_"What of Alfheim do you wish to be spoke of?" He asked, never turning his head to look at me, always looking through the small window on the opposite side of carriage._

_"Tell me of the court. Who rules? Who governs the economy, the justice, the education?" I asked, hoping to surprise him with my knowledge. However, I failed to see that asking who ruled the realm would show more ignorance than anything else I could have said. I already knew the answer, I was just testing him myself, and seeing if he would lie to me._

_"Queen Aelsa. She governs all, everything done in this realm links to her, although she has councilmen who supervise certain topics. We are represented in the Congress of Worlds by Milkmane and Ayelah. Although, it is quite unfair, I believe." He ended the topic there. But me, being me, wanted to know why._

_"Why is it unfair?"_

_"There are more species of elves than just the Light Elves. There are Ice Elves, Cat Elves, Spice Elves, Sea Elves, Pleasure Elves, Elves of the Vale and Moon Elves."_

_"Are you so positive you haven't missed any?"_

_"Oh, and Air Elves. Do forgive me. Don't worry for not remembering all of them, you will. In time. We will learn and visit each species. But first, we must introduce you to the court, and raise you to be a fine lady."_

_"I don't want to be a lady. I want to continue my old education in Asgard. Combat and eventually magic."_

_"Perhaps we can do that. Let me enlightened you on something. Everything Asgard has taught you, take it with a pinch of salt. Same for what we are about to teach you. Asgard will teach you only so much about Alfheim, and Alfheim will do the same to Asgard. Especially with history. I would say to take your experience as a lesson, and use their education as a basic idea of how the World Tree works."_

_"Take their words with a pinch of salt?" I asked._

_"Yes. Don't believe everything a teacher tells you."_

_"Including you?" Serenhal did not like that. He gave me a distasteful look, and moved his attention to the window again._ _For the whole time, Serenhal had his arms crossed together. He wore leather breaches, knee high leather boots, a white shirt and a leather light blue tunic to cover him. About his neck was a black ribbon, keeping his shirt fastened tight to him._

_I grew bored eventually, and looked into my bag for a quick look that I brought everything with me. My Father's axe, my Grandfather's dagger, the money, the gold cloth. I wore my Father's and my necklace, as well as the last remaining three rings on my right hand. The rings were simple, made of different crystals and polished and smoothed out into beautiful rings. They were too big for my fingers, so I made do placing them on my thumb. One was a rose quarts, one was amethyst and the other obsidian. My Father's necklace was a simple silver chain._

_All was with me. If I had these belongings, I could cope here. Serenhal looked with me. "The bag is lovely, but what's inside is what took my interest. Are those weapons?" Asked Serenhal, quirking an eyebrow at me._

_"Yes. The bag was given to me by Qm, my maid and tutor. The belongings are mine, and mine alone." I retorted._

_"I see. So you have experience with combat?"_

_"Yes. Loki taught me."_

_"How much?"_

_"Enough." I said in a tone to end this little chitchat. Why did he care? He was just an envoy, what would he be doing?_

_More hours passed as we continued along the Queen's road toward the capital city. What was it again? What did Frigga say it was? Ljosalfgard! That's it. How could I forget my teachings? I must remember what I was taught, I must remember Asgard. I must remember Loki. If I don't, I'll only come off as ignorant now._

_Outside, I could see beyond the rolling hills. The coast. A small light of blue shone before mile of trees covered it. During my time on the travel I grew more used to Serenhal's company. Quiet as he was. I thought about his words, about taking everyone's word with a pinch of salt. If  what he said was true, then what was I to make of Loki's teachings? I had planned to base my whole life around his lessons, grew as a person. But how could I do that if I was being fed false information?_

_What about my lessons in the future? What am I to make of their teachings? Are all teachings based on opinion or fact? Everyone teaches their own way, so perhaps it isn't the latter. As we've been made to believe._

_Everything was so much simpler when I was at home. All I needed to do was live, not make out the world as a whole. So, if Loki were wrong, how is it possible that I have improved my skills? If what I have been taught is a lie, how come those lies managed  to get me this far? Is it right to cause to improve my learning, but wrong enough to need a fresh start on teaching?  Or does it depended on the realm?_

_These thoughts bothered me for the rest of the Journey. It was evening when we arrived at the palace. It stood three hundred feet tall, with navy blue rooftop towers, large battlements stood between guards above the drawbridge, it was a river that guarded the castle instead of a moat, it ran to the west going towards the coast, where most likely the Sea Elves lived._

_A guard opened the door, and Serenhal stepped out first, taking my hand and helping me down. I clutched the bag tightly. This all felt familiar. Going toward a large castle with strangers staring down on me. Waiting the expectations of a royal whom I have heard little about._

_Well, not true. I was educated about Alfheim before I left for it. Serenhal walked me into the palace, I listened carefully for the drawbridge to close behind me, and soon enough the hallway relied more on torches clinging to the walls than daylight to light their way. The palace grew brighter as they approached the assigned throne room. Guards parted ways for Serenhal, giving me a quick look before moving back into position._

_We passed door large enough to resemble Asgards, their guards were decorated in plain silver metal, with different coloured capes, depending on their station - I would assume. They held swords on both hips and spears in their hands, they did not wear helmets, instead their white hair was braided tightly, giving them a feminine look for a guard._

_Finally, after assemding steps and ascending steps we reached the large golden doors of the throne room. We stepped inside and found a golden throne, almost as large as Asgards'. Spreading from the plain seat were molded gold, twisting and turning upward like a golden tree._

_And seated in that throne was Queen Aelsa of Alfheim. She wore close fitting armour, with see-through silk shoulder capes, her hair was decorated high, her crown was for like an authentic hairnet. Beside her were her maids, with a similar look to them, although their hair was not so delicately made. Further down from them were two guards, dressed much like the other ones, except their capes were a lighter blue._

_Serenhal knelt down before the Queen, and beckoned me to do the same. I did. I knelt and waited for her command to stand. I did._

_"I have heard of your unfortunate events in Nidavellir. I am sorry to hear such a thing to befall such a small child. But here is where you belong. With your people, within the realm of your ancestors. I will have everything you need seen to, you need only ask. Do you have any wish child?" Her voice was deep and commanding, much like Odin's was. Seems all royalty need to keep their masks on tightly, even before a child._

_"I wish to continue my education that I left unfinished in Asgard, your Grace. Combat and learning of the Nine Realms. And...if it would be so good, magic." I acted meekly toward her, this was her first time meeting me best not to overwhelm her._

_The Queen thought it through first. Then nodded. "I have already assigned you a tutor, but I suppose I could assign you a sparring partner. I believe Serenhal has completed his seven acts of bravery. You are now in a position to teach. You may now take charge of young (Y/n)'s combat training as well as her education."_

_Serenhal bowed and accepted his occupation. "Your education will be conducted by Serenhal from hence forth. And I do believe you are to be better within the next year, by his doing." And with that, the Queen called for one of her maids to show me to my chambers, while Serenhal went the other way._

_*******_

_His words still bothered me. Even as I placed my belongings into their own little compartments, and memories the layout of the castle, thanks to a request made by the Queen. I was not to go anywhere without a guide, and the places I could go were few and far. My chambers had a view of the coast. Not bad. But I prefer forests._

_It was almost dark by the time dinner was called, and I ate in my room alone. Serenhal gave me several things to start reading, all of which including the language and history of Alfheim. One was even about the royalty of Asgard, and how they intertwined with Asgard._

_Teasing?_

_I decided to leave the books for tomorrow. No reason to rush for now. I was here, and my training could begin. The maid helped change me for bed, and before I allowed myself to sleep, I said the plan one last time._

_"Study, Learn, Grow, Avenge..."_

 

 


	14. Serenhal

_Serenhal as a teacher, was no different from when he was a stranger. Although, his monotone voice had all but vanished when he sat me down and opened his book. First thing was first for him: greet each other, learn, experience, learn, leave to your own thoughts._

_First, he would read to me and have me recite it, then he would take me out to experience the things I read about, such as wine making, weapon forging, mathematics, geometry and the likes. His view was if I lived the experience, I would remember more. And far it seemed to work._

_During my first day in his care, I learned of the different species of Elves, what they did, who took charge of their clans and what they were most known for in culture. Then Serenhal took me the Cat Elves and the Ice Elves, the two races that were furthest from the castle. The Cat Elves held feline appearances to them, uncombed hair, marking on their faces and claws hanging on string for decoration, I worked with them and even flew on of their giants cats._

_The Ice Elves showed me how to carve from the ice, showed me how best to deal with it. They're appearances were much like the Dark Elves told in stories. Dark skin and sharp features, although their hair was black instead of white, and their eyes of the same colour instead of blue._

_The second day, Serenhal taught me of the Sea Elves, the Spice Elves and Air Elves. I visited them that same day as well, I even rode upon their flying machines, wondrous metal birds with their very own wings, soaring through the sky. Today, I was learning of Firefly wine, for that was the favourite drink of the Moon Elves, and I learned of the old language, for that was the more fluent tongue for the Elves of the Vale._

_And today, Serenhal promised me a visit to them._

_Serenhal went over the basics of wine making, how it was done, the process of starch, how much sugar and how many Fireflies were added. In the old days, they used real fireflies, some even do it today, but with a more sympathetic next generation, they made a new version with a completely different technique. Serenhal said I would learn the new technique while I was over there, but I could impress them with my knowledge of the old way._

 

_As I listened to Serenhal talk, I took note of how he explained things. He kept his voice up to date, never faltering in his words and never giving in to a bored or tired voice. He kept my attention, especially since he spoke in a manner in which I could understand. Loki spoke his own way, Loki wouldn't repeat himself if I simply didn't understand him. Not hearing him was different, but not understanding him....well, that was your fault._

 

_I felt more relaxed under his care, I felt free to ask him to explain things better - though that was rare - and he would comply calmly. He must have taught before. This was so natural for him. So far, he had not taught me combat skills, he wanted my mind sharp before my sword. Loki might have done the same, however he was my sparring teacher, Qm and Frigga were my other teachers._

_In a way, Serenhal seemed very similar to Qm and Frigga, except Serenhal never scolded me with words unlike Qm. But he did scold my physically, so he was unlike Frigga. The punishments weren't painful, although they did sting. A quick slap across the hand with a ruler, and I wouldn't disobey him. Loki used to insult me, that was his own version of punishment. In fact, that hurt and infuriated me more than what Qm or Serenhal could ever do._

_I wasn't sure why Loki's words hurt. Perhaps because he said the right thing. Qm's punishment was like any teachers - I would assume. Much like Serenhal's. Actually....now that I think about it, I wouldn't have dared let Loki get away with scolding me. I would have fought him._

_However, Serenhal was different. He explained he was only trying to teach me, to help me. I needed this pain so that when life gave it to me, I wouldn't so much as flinch. So I let him be._

 

_Serenhal gathered his things, and lead to the carriage. There we took the long route to the home of the Moon Elves. Their residence was not on the moon as I had hoped, but rather in an area where it could be seen at all times._

_Their home was a beautiful forest, with trees thin of branch and plentiful in their strange leaves. Their leaves were long, filled with many different coloured lights, and they pooled at the bottom of the trees, their water was orange and gave off a sweet smell, much like their wine. Their sky was almost black, with a few stars peeking out between the clouds here and there. They made their homes on rock built buildings. Carved walls were decorated with coloured paints of blue and green, orange and yellow._

_The women wore simple clothing, but the rich material laid in their capes. Some wore capes as orange as the rivers, other wore mild pink, while others chose green, purple and blue bright enough to blind someone. The wen wore the same. I could distinguish the married from the single. Those who were married wore matching capes, those who were single wore their own colours._

_Their hair was white, much like the traditional Light Elves. Much like mine and Serenhal's._

_"Greetings. My pupil wishes to learn of your ways. You need only teach her enough, for I am to show her the rest of the realm." Serenhal said calmly._

_"Come my boy, and young girl." Invited an all too eager man. Large of girth, with long white hair falling down to his thick hips. He held the door opened for us and allowed us in. I believe I felt something similar to disgust. Although their lively hood was based on selling wine and supporting the trees of this region, seeing them drunk and cheering made me feel irritated. I felt like this at home, and in Asgard. It was the reason I never socialized much in either realm._

_He showed us in, and showed us where it was all made. What seemed like a cleverly carved home inside a rock felt more like a castle the further we went. I looked to Serenhal when we descended yet another set of steps. His reply was a nod, nothing more._

_Down and down we went, torches lighting the orange paint on the walls, like fiery veins beating with each pulse. Finally, we reached the ground floor. A large wooden door guarded by two racks of casts on either side of the room. Two guarded the circle-shaped door, names written on their fronts and tops._

_"These are our favourite guards." The man jested. "My name is Hol, and I am about to show you why Moon Elves shall always rise above any other Elf." He then gave a tug on the wall, and allowed it rotate into the brickwork. Resting on the end of it, was a cleverly placed hand that had been buried into the ground, which would allow it close._

_"If you could even stand." I whispered quietly. Serenhal placed a hand on my back and shook his head in disapproval._

_We walked in and were greeted by the smell of wine. A thick, sickening smell. We walked through, looking at the different men and women of different ages stir, pour and crush the wine._

_"We gave the indredients here, and crush them down together. Then we pour the sugar in, and then the river water. Surely you saw it on your way over. The orange river water smelling of sweetness? That is what brings out the taste. In the old days we-"_

_"Used to use real fireflies. Cut their wings and pour their blood into the mixture. Then you would use their bodies as hollow crusts to stuff food inside." I said bluntly. It seemed to catch him off guard. His facial features showed a little irritation in them, like he didn't enjoy someone else having the same knowledge. Much less a child._

_"Please, (Y/n). You interrupted him. Please forgive her, she is merely excited." Serenhal said._

_The man hesitated on what he said. "Yes. Well, we did do that. But now we have found fruit from Vanaheim just as good. Although I don't mind a little bit of Firefly juice myself." He finished. "And where do they get the sugar from?" Asked Serenhal._

_"The Sea Elves. There are sugar canes that grow from under the sea, and there are stronger sugars found clam shells." After we were shown, he sat us down to a drink of it. I had little, being too young, but Serenhal was given a whole pint._

_Serenhal never left my side, always keeping an eye on me and the people around me. This was good, for I found the guide to be extremely annoying once he was at his cups._

_"See why we are superior?" He jested._

_"Yes, we do." Serenhal swirled the drink around before gulping it down._

_"So, you're teaching her are you? Well, listen here girl. Whatever he says about us, it isn't true. You should never trust the words of a Light Elf. They'll lie to their own." He mocked._

_"He said you Moon Elves are by far the most beautiful and clever. Making such wine, and taking care of such important trees. Are you saying that isn't true, teacher?" I feigned innocence, looking with big doe eyes at Serenhal, then the guide._

_The guide was stuttering, looking for an answer within the few seconds he had left. "Well, not all the time do teachers lie."_

_"You said it was Light Elves." I corrected him._

_"No, no, I said Light Elf teachers."_

_"No you-"_

_"(Y/n), please. I will keep how much I lie in mind, good sir." Serenhal bowed his head, then escorted me away. He signed and shook his head as we left for the carriage. "If you keep up such an attitude, I fear I will return home bruised one day. You can not mock people with more power than you. Spite them inside your heart and mind, but when it comes to life, act. Pretend to like them. Tolerate them. For your own sake."_

_"Sorry. I can't stand that type. You either insult someone to stand up for yourself or you keep quiet and ignore them. Why insult, then back down?"_

_"Why did you mock him?" Serenhal asked calmly._

_"Because he insulted me. And you. And the race my family belonged to. The Queen is Light Elf, why is he insulting us?"_

_"For the same reason you teased him. You do not like him."_

_"He gave me reason to!" I complained._

_"And the Light Elves much have given reason for him to dislike us." Serenhal changed the topic of dislike on to something more mutual. "Why do they protect the trees?" He asked._

_"Because these trees send messages to the others throughout the realm, giving warning of change in weather, disease, making them more resilient. Because they are closer to the moon, they are first to notice any change in this realm. The strength of the waves, the wind and the temperatures."_

_"And they guard them, read them and send warning to those without trees to notify of the change. Whether you like him or not, he does serve some form of purpose. Or if not him, then his children, who could one day grow up to be wondrous messengers, and saves lives._

_*******_

_Next were the Elves of the Vale. They were beautiful. Their hair was more delicate than the Queen's design, their clothing complimented their figures. For the women, they were goddesses in their own right. The men were almost attractive enough to make me blush. Their shade of skin was a healthy pink, their eyes blue or green. Their smiles were warm and their stance was elegant._

_Serenhal took a bow and made me do the same._

_"Greetings. We have heard from other races that you are showing this young girl our realm. We are sorry for your early circumstances. Unfair as they may be, you are home now." The woman said with an accent of the old tongue. She was 6'2 at least, long white hair and curves covered in a pale green gown. Beside this gorgeous woman was her husband, equally beautiful and equally tall. He wore silver armour plates, with cloth of a similar colour showing between the plates._

_The Elves of the Vale inhabited areas made purple of stone, pillars decorated their homes, vines crawled upward stretching out over our heads, creating a beautiful roof. The ground was a hard dirt road, the pavements were occupied by stalls selling fruits, meats and edible roots._

_"So, what have you learned about us then, child?" Asked the man._

_"That all Elves, including the ruling Light Elves are descendent of Elves of the Vale. You and your own people are the only ones to remain close to your origins. Here you keep the history of Alfheim and the traditions that have changed depending on the race of Elves." I spoke in their old language._

_The woman looked over her shoulder and smiled at me, then looked to Serenhal. "Well done. I am impressed. Just how long have you been keeping her from us? Enough for her to learn our language."_

_"She knows only the basics, my lady. I have not taught her enough to be fluent." Serenhal defended._

_"Of course. Young tongue it is then."_

_"We will teach you what we know, how we keep our history and yours intact and separated." Said the man in a deep voice._

_"The name given to me is Rineah, and this is Pholin. We take charge of our people and the trading of history across the realm, and between our own people. Though we live in harmony, there are times and many different opinions on which race rules supreme. And how holds a greater power over the realm."_

_"That can't be. The Queen is Queen." I said ignorantly._

_"Yes. And it is silly to worry about which race rules. For we are all related one way or another. Young girl, you are Light Elf, the same as Serenhal and Queen Aelsa. You hold a more authorized power, while we hold a more ancient and traditional one. One way or another, we are all above each other, and yet we are all equal. However, your people in Nidavllir are held with little esteem. For I am sure you know the reason why." She turned her head away._

_Good. For I didn't know. And I was sure it was evident on my face. I glanced behind me at Serenhal, who looked away when our eyes met._

_We passed many buildings, climbed more steps - at this rate I am likely to tone up by walking than training. The Library, or History Catalogue, as they called it, rested atop one hundred steps, surrounded by one hundred pillars and decorated by a golden roof. In front of the great golden doors was a statue of Cleahmen, the first Elf to document history._

_Inside was heaven or any bookworm. Shelves standing to sixty metres tall, and thirty metres wide, filled to the brim with books. Scholars documented our arrival, and documented everything else happening today. There was a room entirely for them, then another for star gazers and messengers receiving information via ravens from other races._

_"This is where all our history is kept. Should this fall, our way of life falls. Each Elf has its own way of living, and its own way of keeping the realm stable, and keepings its importance with other realms. Ours is history. Let your eyes drink it in." Said Rineah._

_And I did. For I had never seen anything like this before. Such history, was it for every individual in the realm? I had to ask._

_"Yes. We even have yours being documented right now. The First Arrival of (Y/n) in the land of the Elves of the Vale. We even have your documents, Serenhal." She looked over her shoulder at him, while her husband, Pholin gave a glare to melt hi entire being._

_"I see no need for it. But if you must, please do. I would not want you to loose your work." He bowed his head submissively._

_"That is a change." Said Pholin._

_We were showed how the scholars worked, how the astronomers worked and how the whole realm's history, and possibly its future rested on these shelves. But, it grew dark, and Serenhal still had work to teach. So we left, but not before Rineah gave me one little book. "This is a small book, but with no little work. It holds a brief history of our people and yours, and how your family were connected."_

_"(Y/n), come."  Said Serenhal._

_*********_

_I held the book tightly. Almost as if it were about to slip away. "Don't read that book." Serenhal said. This time his voice held a demanding tone. The first time I had heard it in meeting him._

_"Why?"_

_"Because I said so. You may read it when you are of age, but for now I shall keep it." He took it gently fro me. "Please, you need to learn more before you go into this."_

_"But you said....." I didn't finish, and Serenhal didn't rush me. "These thoughts. They have bothered me since I heard them. You once said to me when we met, that I can not go by what everyone says. That history is changed. If I were to gain knowledge, I would have to experience it. That....No that's not what you said, but it was along those lines....How am I meant to grow when all I am being told if false? What if their history is false? What am I to think of a person if I can not think of them at all? Why should I question my opinion over and over until I come to the conclusion I should not have one? Where do I stand?!"_

_"Where you must. Where you will. You will think things over, you will change your opinion with age and experience. Some you will stand by, others will change. I am saying to keep your own mind about you, to never loose yourself to another's point of view. Even what I am saying now, "To never lose yourself", am I not giving my opinion to you, and telling you to follow it? Yes. I am. But I am telling you to stand by your own thoughts and views. I am not moulding you for me, I am moulding you for you."  Serenhal said sternly. His face as hard, his eyes sharp._

_"Then why am I not allowed to read that piece of history you are keeping in your hands?" I asked bravely._

 

_Serenhal looked like he was about to say something. But instead he sighed, closed his eyes, breathed, and gave me the book. "Read if you must. But for I am about to teach you, it is what I know. Not what I believe. So if you lose your way, remember that standing between two paths of choice and opinion: is still standing."_

 

 

 

 

 


	15. Promise

_So, one of the first things I remember about Serenhal was his way of teaching, which I have already gone into detail. However, his combat training was different. He never actually hit you, he would always stop just before the impact. If you failed, he simple said "Try again", there were no remarks on my skills, no words to spite me. He simple taught me what he knew, and kept note of any improvement._

_It is safe to say: I did not improve as much as I assumed. He was faster, stronger and more agile than me. And here I thought my arrogance was justified. But it was simply my pride that was injured during my training. But, with Serenhal it was never simply learning how to fight with your own strength, it was learning how fight using others. After our training, Serenhal would show me strategies used many times in our history. How each commander had his own way of setting up the Pawns. By learning of their patterns, and reading between the lines, you could figure out your enemy. Think ahead of them._

_If we weren't learning of battle placements, we were playing something he named chess. I had never heard of it before. And it tested me. But, for my first time learning, I didn't do too badly. I took a few of his pieces, and trapped his Queen for a good half hour, and his Bishop, but eventually, he caught me. My King, the most useless piece on the board was safe, protected by the Castles, the Bishop and the Knight, and surrounded by my Pawns. But he still snuck right by me._

_With my failing at chess, training and slow progress in reading the battle placements, I was shocked to realise just how ignorant I was. My Father went easy on me, I was never as smart as I thought I was, and I certainly wasn't a good judge of character. Seren said it would all come in time, that I needn't worry over it. To him, I would be spending the rest of my life here. But to me....I would be leaving as soon as I was ready._

_If I ever was._

_Days passed me by like a breeze in autumn. Each day was filled with history, literature, geography, biology, life experience and training. I sometimes forgot why I was even here, as if I had lived my whole life in Alfheim. But I did not. And I knew exactly why I didn't._

_The book given to me a few weeks ago, when I visited the Elves of the Vale was returned to them. Like a library and its books, such history could not be kept by the common for too long. But I soaked in every word it had to offer. Every detail in the page, the feel of the book, the smell, the look. It had everything I needed to know, but as I have stated before: history written by hand only covers so much. Each book, each comment on history, each song had a personal touch to it. History, in a completely unbiased form does not exist._

_Inside the book, held the reason why my village was attacked. Why I was even here._

_According to the book: No matter how many years have passed, no matter how many favours you grant, how many people live in harmony, no matter how green the grass is on your side; there will always be people who want more. Each race of Elf serves their purpose. Each race completes the circle within the realm, and within the World Tree, keeping it growing and ensuring a new generation of a brighter more hopeful future._

_If the date can be believed, it would place my Grandfather in this group of adventurers. This group, made up of Light Elves, travelled the realm, running errands, doing favours, never asking for anything in return. They sought out more from life, so they sought company from each race, hoping to learn and grow in new ways that even they could not understand._

_By learning of their realm, they knew what it lacked, they knew what it didn't lack, they all about it. They grew to be just as wise as the Elves of the Vale. But such wisdom, while insightful, giving a light of knowledge to all those who possess it, also hides a shadow of loneliness. That shadow is greater than the light. They felt alone, no race could understand their thirst for more. No race would dare seek more from their circle of life._

_So they abandoned their realm, in search of new realms filled with new ideas, new life, new difference. They searched the highest realm to the lowest. They travelled galaxies, learnt new languages from new races on new planets, walked upon new moons, saw the settings and risings of new suns. They grew hungry for more._

_But the further they travelled, the lonelier they became. They wanted more, but they dared not leave home for too long. These people, trapped before home and a new world, trapped before adventure and security, never really tasting the sweetness of either, only ever glimpsing each light and never the full beam. They settled on a realm not far from their own. Far enough to feel free, but close enough to stay secured._

_Nidavellir. The realm of the Trolls, with some sections of the realm ruled by Dwarves. Little by little, they grew less restless. Some left, and some stayed. Some just wandered, never going anywhere except forward._

_My Grandfather must have been one of them. They worked as farmers, selling their goods to Dwarves when they wanted it. Working as miners or smiths, working to keep themselves busy. And even those who lived in Alfheim, who loved its beauty and all its offerings, travelled to Nidavellir to seek a new home._

_Families were made, then more families. These villages only lived to see one and a half generations grow up, before the destruction. Perhaps that was for the best in a sick, sad way. The people who thirst for adventure never find peace the same way most do. When Valhalla claims them, they fear of being bored to the point of begging to be set free from the golden halls. Their children will never know their pain._

_But they would know pain in a new way. Their death on that day would be the pain. The sight of losing their children was all the pain they needed to see._

_I lost my family that day, my parents were the only generation to grow up on Nidavellir, before that, my Grandfather had already lived half of his life, and I haven't even gotten that far._

_That is not what history tells me. That last part is what I tell myself._

 

_Seren told me that Ulik was always an enemy of the Dwarves, and that my village just didn't suspect of his escape. Seren suspected that his escape was planned. After so many centuries, trapped like a caged bear, why would he find the strength to break free now?_

_Seren advised me never to speak of that suspicion to anyone. As far as he knew, the only people who would want Ulik freed and the Elves dead were other Elves. Perhaps even the Light Elves, whom they were kin to. Why would any other realm want them dead? The Dwarves stood to loose their mines, their own lives to Ulik's wrath if he was released, so it couldn't have been him._

_"What is happening about the attack?" I asked._

_"Ulik has hidden himself, kept quiet, his attacks have stopped. Asgard has not forgotten him, but it would seem they are in no rush. This is what I have heard. All rumours are half truths and all stories are half heard."_

_"Do you think they plan to kill him?" I asked._

_"Perhaps. His crimes were indeed cruel - to say the least. But what they do is up to them."_

_"What if he were killed later? By someone who held such deep hate?"_

_"Why would you want to kill him? Why not live the life your family never could?" Seren looked at my queerly. He tried his best to read my mind, but fortunately for me, I have become good at hiding my facial expressions._

_"Because if one should have a grudge, such as mine, their hate will eat away at them until it is finished."_

_"And if Ulik is killed by another, and not yourself...What do you plan to do?" Seren placed his book down, stared me, thinking of what to say next._

_"Then I fear my hate will eat away. I plan to kill him, Seren. I know it sounds silly, a child like me, killing a creature like him. But I will develop. I will learn. I will achieve my goal. And if I don't...then my life is over. My purpose is gone from this life. Ever since I arrived here-in fact, ever since I first handled my dagger in training, I planned on plunging it into his heart. And now that I am being taught things that could get me there-"_

_"Enough, (Y/n). This is ridiculous. Your life should not be wasted on hate, or revenge. You are a young girl, you should be living with hopes and dreams, not loathing and despair." Serenhal said in a tone indicating no interruptions. "For all you know, Ulik could be dead now. Asgard will fight him, or we will and he will either be killed, or will be imprisoned again. And if he is...then you will be too for taking the life of a prisoner with no orders to do so. And that is what will happen miss (Y/n)."_

_"I thought you said that I should go by my own thoughts and not another's opinions. That all opinions are made to change me." I answered back._

_"I said no such thing. I did say go your own path, but I also said stand in between. You are standing in hate, not in between. And I prey that some day, you will see this folly, and change your mind. Why spend your life training to fight a creature that could be dead any day now?" Serenhal asked._

_"In case he still lives. I wish to take revenge on my family. They did not deserve the death they received!"_

_"No one does!" Serenhal shouted. "No on deserves to die, to live and have all they gained taken away from them. All they ever did was live their life, trying to make enough money to survive in this cruel world. Even if their way hurts others, it's still not good enough to end them. It will never be good enough!" Seren panted, letting the episode wash over him. After he had calmed down, Seren turned to me and said: "Don't make your future at this age. You have many years to improve, do not let this hate take you away from it."_

_"But it is my decision to lead this life." I said quietly. "Please, Seren. I'm not asking you to kill him with me, I'm asking you to train me. What would you do if someone took away something from you, huh? Something you could never get back, something you lost too early? What would you do? You can't expect me to live my life, expecting someone else to do this for me! You can't expect me with live a normal life! The things I saw, I heard. I've had enough of people belittling me for goals they would set themselves!"_

_Seren continued to look at me. It felt as though he were simply looking into my heart, looking at the fire. Then my mind, seeing nothing but the plan I had repeated so many times in my head. My future, will consist of this revenge. I will have it. I will cut down anyone to takes it from me. Even if I never kill Ulik myself, I will burn his people and make the whole World Tree watch if I have to._

_"Your heart won't cease its fire until it is soaked in blood. Your future is a dark one. However...I can not expect a child to live a normal life, as such events. I can not expect you live, and not know how to fight. This seems to have been your goal from that day forward. You are right, I would do what you have done. I know more than you think about hate, and anger, and never feeling full while the deed is not done."_

_"So, you will help me?" I asked hopeful._

_"I will teach you all that I know, but that does not mean I know it all." Seren sighed before turning away._ _"We will start tomorrow. Be ready to learn all that you can. If you miss something, it could cost you your life. I feel this is the only thing I can give you. Revenge has already swallowed you up, and carved your future in blood and steel."_

_Seren sat down for a moment. Trying to collect himself. When he spoke, it was in that quite tone that made me feel uneasy. "I will teach you, only if you promise me one thing: You will only fight when I see you're ready. Not before."_

 


	16. Progress

_"Excellent!" Cried Serenhal as I mastered the final move. He came at my left, right twice, I dipped backwards to avoid the strike across the jaw, I flipped back to avoid the smack down - as he called it - it threw my grandfather's dagger at him, it the dagger wedged itself in his thick leather coat. I had won._

_Serenhal removed the dagger and threw it back to me. I dodged it, kicked it up into the air, caught it and went for him again. He went to strike me with his left arm, then his right leg. I blocked both. He switched; right arm, left leg, I blocked them too. He spun to high kick me, his long coat flashing bright red almost stunned me, but I pushed through it. I ducked again, laid on my back and rolled backwards to land. I threw the dagger at him, he dodged it, but missed me coming for his waist. I knocked him down, pulled my small axe out, and slammed it down beside his head._

_'Thank you.' I thought as I pulled my Father's axe out of the ground._

_"A third time and this session is yours." He said standing up again. "And this time, I'll put in a little more effort."_

_We took our positions, but this time he didn't give me my dagger back. He held it tightly. He watched me carefully. I waited for him to make the first move. He didn't. He wanted to me do it. I tried to push him to it, perhaps give him the false image of girl with her guard down._

_"Too scared to go first?"_

_"Ladies first, as if the manner of gentlemen." He answered._

_"That's what cowards say. Easier to sacrifice the woman than the man. If it were the other way around, women would rule the World Tree by now." I smirked._

_"Yes, there would be no wars. Just realms trying to achieve something pointless."_

_"Suddenly, not so gentlemanly. Hiding sinister feelings perhaps? Behind that punctured coat?" I gave up and ran forward. He dodged this time, while I attacked. I stepped back quickly, seeing no point to this. He moved forward, following my every move. I went to hit him, he dodged, I went to hit him again, he dodged and kicked me away. This time, I decided to let him attack first. It was a while before that happened though. We circled each other first, careful on where to move, eyeing each other's body movements. Then he lunged. The dagger came quickly, it even cut my right cheek. I moved back, I ducked, his simply kicked my from underneath. I rolled away before he could land on me, but he kicked soil into my eyes. Blind, I stumbled backwards, listening out for him._

_I heard him moving, I stepped backward, I peered through my squinted eyes and saw the figure ready to stab me. I moved aside, I kept moving until my vision was steady. When it finally was, he stepped down, began circling me again. I grew tired, and wanted this over with. I looked around, the forest was behind me again, but the muddier parts were to my right. If I could push Serenhal there, perhaps I could gain an advantage. The mud was thick, and sucked in anyone to stood for too long. That would be perfect. If I could get him to stand long enough._

_I attacked him again, this time using my axe to push him further back. He kept ducking out of the way, and eventually fell back into the mud. He staggered slightly, and I took the chance to strike him again. I threw the axe at him, and it caught him in the chest again. He fell back from the force and landed in the muck. He struggled to get out, and  simply stood and watched._

_"I'm not going to help you. I know you'll just pull me in too." I smirked._

_He finally got up, and walked out of the mud. He handed me my dagger and axe, and pulled his coat off. "It's a good thing this coat is thick. Otherwise, you'd be arrested, and your only training sessions would be a cell, defending yourself against your own cell mate."_

_"You know the only reason that took longer than it should, is because you use the same techniques. Your enemy will learn, and so they'll use that to think ahead. But, you have points from using your environment, rather than your skills. But, you also lose two points for throwing your weapons. Doing that in a crowd will leave you defenceless. So today, your scores remain the same. However, since you won three times in row, I'll give you five extra as a reward."_

_"Yes!" I said punching my fist into the air._

_"I'm pleased you've progressed. Rest a little, and we'll move on to magic."_

_I walked back to the palace with Serenhal. While he went to wash off, I relaxed in my room. Awaiting me were updates on the struggles between Nidavellier and Asgard.  Courtesy of Serenhal. Ulik was in hiding, and a few attacks on the mines in Nidavellier were being paid for by Asgard. But, no attempts were being made to stop him. For that, I was grateful. But I did want to know why they weren't attacking. It had been a year months since they attacked my village._

_Were they just showing off, displaying dominance and moving on? No. What would the point of that be? It was obvious they wanted an attack, and the reason for it was clear, but why would Asgard just let it happen? Serenhal's accusations about Ulik's escape was beginning to become real. If he were aided in escape, and Asgard was resulted to act, then that could suggest someone in Asgard was the criminal._

_According to another update, Alfheim has supported Asgard, and has sent troops to take back the mines. But asked Asgard to pay for them. So, it couldn't be in Alfheim, they were doing something about it. Updates about me have been sent to Queen Frigga. One even to Loki._

_'Huh, looking out for me, Loki? Doesn't sound like you.'_

_Serenhal was sending me updates on the battles. Giving information about this was strict, and could even result in imprisonment. I was told to burn the letters immediately after I had finished them. Hiding them wouldn't be enough. Even I knew that. So I soaked in the words as much as I could, and waited with bated for the next letters. I also waited for my strength to return. That fight took much of my strength. Another thing needed to accompany skill was stamina. I had been building much of it in my spare time. Running, swimming, climbing. I did it all, and yet still found myself weak after the first hour._

_When I was weakened, I usually jumped right in to my chronology, seeking out any connections between Asgard and other realms. Which only served to confuse the situation in Nidavellir even more. If this criminal did reside in Asgard would that necessarily make them Asgardian? I for one, was Elf born and lived in Asgard for 7 months. So it could be possible. However, if they were Asgardian, what would be their motive? The only sour relationship between realms with Asgard was Vanaheim. Not Alfheim. And even if it were an attack against the Elves, why did they attack Nidavellir instead?_

_Could this person be Vanir? Why would they want an attack? Or is it simply that Ulik got lucky in escaping? And I'm simply putting too much faith in what Serenhal says._

_I washed up my dagger and axe with the little pond in my room. I placed them in the sheaths. Both sheaths held patterns of waterfalls on them. I washed my boots in the same pound. My room was quite nice. Better than Asgards, for the simple fact it had more plant life. There were floating vases filled with their most fragrant flowers, paintings of their mountains, and Serenhal had flowers in baskets hung outside my window. I didn't have a balcony, but I could still see their reservoir, encircled with trees and mountains on the right side. Snow still covered their tops, and I could just make out people climbing their way up._

_My pound, was more of a stone mould filled with water, with little petals and lilies floating in it. Serenhal asked if I wanted fish, but I turned down the idea of trapping them in such a small area. Since moving to Alfheim, I had changed my diet, and choice of clothes. My clothes were no longer made of real leather and my meals were meat free. Serenhal helped with that. He helped keep my life as comfortable as possible, while helping me achieve my goals. Over our 5 month period together, he had warmed to me. His strict manner, while still present, had been kept at bay, it show a more genuine side. A side that almost showed a form of parental care._

_Not parental. Brotherly? Yes, I suppose brotherly at times._

_My magic had only started a month ago. My first spell was protection, Serenhal said I should spend a month learning much one, to perfect it as best I could. There were many different ways of teaching magic, this was his._

_My protection spell meant creating a force-field before me, almost solidifying the air in front of me. I am better at it now, than I was before. Serenhal said defence is the first thing you need to know. Then offence._

_Today was fire, an element many can't withstand. 'I hope I don't burn anyone.'_

 

_When all was done, I went to see Serenhal in the 'magic chamber' as we called it. He greeted me in his clean clothes, no longer covered in mud. He said we would move to a water occupied area, after I showed my first trick. With my right hand, I held it high into the air. And the force field appeared in front of me. Serenhal threw daggers at me, tried to push me away, but I stood firm._

_Pleased with it, he led me to the area. This room was surrounded by torches, encircling a large pool. The room was dark, grey brick built the area, a large window was placed behind the pool, with a ominous light shining through._

_"Using the fire technique, will require the user to understand fire. These torches will help guide you, but eventually you will learn how to summon it from your own hands. The pool is for in case you burn yourself."_

_"I think I understand fire well enough. My home was burned to the ground."_

_"Either way, you will use that torch. First step, seeing when you feel the heat. Place your hand near the torch and keep bring it closer until you feel the heat. Then bring it close enough to feel your hand burning but not touching the flame."_

_"That doesn't sound painful in the slightest." I said uneasily. I walked slowly toward the first torch I saw. Holding my hand, tensing the muscles, I shakily moved it closer. I stopped, indicating when the warmth was felt, then the burning feeling. "Try to hold it in place." Serenhal said. "Close you eyes, and try to feel the flame. Can you hear it crackle? Can you see the light even when your eyes are closed?"_

_"...Yes. I can."_

_"Good. Focus on that flame. Try to hold it in place." He said calmly._

_I focused on the flame, the heat, the crackle, the smell of burning coal. The embers floated past me, as I only saw tiny little lights float by in my blind vision. "Try not you burn yourself." He said just before I burnt myself._

_"Ow! You could have said sooner!" I argued._

_"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Now, look at the flame this time, and see if you can direct that flame."_

_"Just direct it anywhere?" When he nodded and decided to turn it right. I focused. Hard. The flames did not move for a minute, until they suddenly began to flicker to the right, and climb higher and higher, until they reach the ceiling. The brickwork was suffering damage when Serenhal asked me to direct to the water. I did so, I tried to pull the fire away, and a line of flame followed, but it fell away as it got closer to the water._

_Until it was only a small ball of flame, with what reminded me of a fire cap. "Place the heat in the water. Direct the heat, and the fire disappear and the water will boil."_

_My head ached from the work I was placing on this flame. Little by little the flame dispersed. The water began to warm, until only a certain was boiling. The pool began to warm - according to Serenhal dipping his hand in-  then the whole pool was boiling. "Perfect! You've mastered it already."_

_"I'm better at attacking than defending. Must be the revenge." I huffed._

_"Rest. Sit with me." Serenhal sat with his back against the wall and I join him. "I don't know what about magic, but I do know a few things here and there. But I want to ask you, before I show you the final trick. Are you really sure?"_

_"Seren, I have spent five months improving my skill. And I have. seven months in Asgard and I learned nothing. I have waited months to learn spells, and I have just learned two. I am doing what I have wanted since I was a child at home, and since I was a child in Asgard. Nothing has changed. Nothing except my age." I smiled at him, waiting for the response._

_"You're nine?" He asked shocked._

_"Yes. I turned yesterday." I continued smiling._

_"So that was why you were in a good mood." I laughed at his comment. "Well, I best get you a treat them, forgive me for not asking sooner when it was."_

_"You never asked, I just told you."_

_"September? Never would have assumed. I would have said June, or August. One of the lively months."_

_"Yes. The month before my village...the month before I was given new purpose."_

_"That is a good way of thinking about it. I hope you understand, I am giving up my way of in between paths to join you on yours. I am giving up a vow a made to myself to help you. So please don't waste your life, other wise you'll have wasted mine." He looked saddened by those words. His eyes seemed to have lost their bright colour._

_"I have decided to live by what I believe is right. And you should too. If you think helping and following is right for me - considering my wishes and path a have chosen - then do it. But I am no longer a selfish child. I have faced many difficult problems over the months. Confused, angry and alone, with help I have grown stronger, and I don't intend to waste that. Friend, if you wish to join me, I would be happy to have your company."_

_Serenhal shook my hand, the saddened look leaving his face._

 


	17. Mountains

_Serenhal and I journeyed to the mountains. The trek would take two days, the rest of the week would be spent learning all there was to know up there. Serenhal explained that in certain situations, neither magic nor strength could save you. For example: surviving in the wild required knowledge of the wild. Knowing which plants were suitable for food and medicine could save your life. Knowing how to hunt would also help._

_Since I was reluctant to hunt live animals, Serenhal suggested using illusions. The mountains were lovely, all the way up the path was lined with trees. Flowers were plucked at placed into Serenhal's bag for examination. Animals were quickly identified, and notes were taken. Learning for river destinations and hidden caves were also marked down. The sun poked through the trees, lighting the sand path in yellow spots._

_I had never seen Alfheim from this distance, and it was no overestimation that it was truly beautiful. Life was quieter up here, no one came here unless they meant to learn of the wild. And few did._

_Serenhal's opinion was education on life as a normal being put you at a better disadvantage. If I were to join a campaign, one trick that would help me is knowing how to survive on the forests, or deserts or oceans. Most men died on the journey when they caught illnesses, suffered wounds, or were simply lost. If I could survive on this trek, I had a chance of surviving everywhere._

_His opinion also extended to the eradication of ignorance. Ignorance was a persons worst enemy. If one knew nothing, one would gain nothing. That was why my education was so extensive. Biology, literature, numistics, history, study of language and culture, and political science. Seren was really building me up to be the wisest of them all. Though I knew, deep down, that it would always be helpful to remain grounded. No matter how much I learned, I would always be ignorant of something. My duty is to learn as much as I can in the time that I have._

_And put it to good use._

 

_We reached the stone tower. People were already inside, planning their own expeditions and making their own medicines._

_Serenal place our belongings near the far side wall. The tower was a spherical shape, small and made entirely of stone. The people here were in groups of four. One in four were clothed in the proper attire, and showed signs of experience in the wild. Seren never called for a guide, according to him he knew the way._

_Before we set off, he arranged our sleeping places, arranged our schedule, and set out our notes and collectables._

_"These are the poisonous ones. The ones we've collected so far. These," He pointed to the leaves of two, "You can not touch at the petals. You must always pick them at the stem. Their diffusion through oxygen and carbon dioxide is manipulated when using medicine. If we injected these with ground up petals of another flower - which I will show you later - and water with some pink wine we'll inject some into the flower. We'll inject it so it goes through the tubes to the leaves, to be converted into what we call acid air, then the acid air is diffused through the leaves. Now, what you also need to do is have incense in the room. The acid air and incense molecules will mix together, be breathed in by a person suffering from a congested cough and burn the congestion away."_

_I listened intently. These things were easier to understand when I had learned of plant biology before hand. Seren pointed to the two flowers again. "The reason we use these flowers, is because their specific type of poison helps make the acid air. We pluck their leaves carefully, very carefully, and burn them. When we do, it causes the air to become poisonous. We've used these many times in civil wars and more historic wars."_

_"These three you pluck from the leaves, if you can. Their stems holds these very thin needles - as you can see, and these send seizures to the limb that they touch. We've moulded these into ointments in weaponry, and made medicine from them as well."_

_"What kind of medicine?"_

_"When the heart rate is too slow, and we need to boost it, we inject them with this. Only a small amount though. Now, today we'll be learning of poisons and medicine. Tomorrow, I plan to teach you about hunting."_

_I took notes of everything Seren said, and did a little sketching here and there. Seren looked at his map, and pinned down the areas we ought to do. We first set off, down the river. Some poisons only grew near water, and that made survival all that more treacherous. One was a yellow fire, with a single thorn in the centre. According to Seren, at night the thorn would open and spread spores, that would mix with the water molecules, causing the water to be poisonous at night. During the day, the sun would burn away those spores. Spores sensitive to sunlight? Haven't heard that before._

_Another was a fungus grown only on rocks. Another was a single leaf on a tree covered my thousands of fake duplicates. The final one, which really ruined my concentration was a plant that died as soon as it was picked, and yet its dead leaves still held enough life to make a poison which could kill five people in one serving._

 

_Night had fallen by the time their lesson was done. The rest of the night was spent working on the poisons. Seren showed how to make them without any equipment from home. In the wild, in order to make them you needed lots of fire wood, your own calculations on the amount, a steady hand and peace and quite. Luckily, we had all of those. The earlier parties were still trekking in the mountains, and some had gone back home._

_So I've heard, it take a day and a half to return home, compared to the two day trek to arrive here._

_Seren showed me what to do, then I copied it to the best of my memories. To be honest, I did miss my training in magic and sword, but if Seren said I needed to learn this, I would. I did trust him after all._

_I began to see how vast his knowledge was. The Queen choice in Seren being my tutor was a spur of the moment decision, he really was qualified for this. I wondered how he could learn so much at such a young age. Then I reminded myself of how much I knew compared to most children my age._

_"Seren, how do you know so much? If you know this much, why aren't you with the Elves of the Vale? You'd fit right in." I said quietly. Seren looked at me with a melancholy look. For a moment he was lost in thought, and I was about to ask him again when he answered._

_"I studied when I was given a lot of time to myself. I learned what I could, and did what I could to improve myself in certain skills." He answered stoking the fires._

_"Did you come here to train as well? Is that why you know where to go?"_

_"...I lived here once. My family grew up in the mountains, and I did for a time. During that time, I was taught how to hunt, how to make remedies for illnesses and all of those things."_

_"Is your family near by too?" I asked._

_"No. Unfortunately, they did around the time I was taken away to do my studies elsewhere."_

_"That must be why that female from the Elves of the Vale clan knows about you. You must be very wise to catch their attention. I heard you'd completed your training before took me on. How many years did you study for?"_

_"Since I was your age. I've been doing nothing but studying. You'd think with all those years of knowledge and 'wisdom', I'd be able to talk you out of this revenge business. I suppose words aren't as strong as I imagined." He said staring into the fire._

_"Actions speak louder than words."  I replied to that._

_"Heh. Maybe. So, how is it coming along?" He said drawing attention away._

_"The poison? Good I think. Want to try some?" I offered on a spoon - which I had to hand carve._

_"No thankful. I'm rather full from the food we didn't hunt." He indicated to the bag of fruit and veg. "Another way of surviving is dealing with the terrible taste of uncooked vegetables. There are some tree roots in there, be sure to try some. I do believe, we'll be hunting tomorrow."_

_"I know. But I've rather enjoyed working on the floriology today. These will make nice decorations in my room." I looked to the large collection of flowers stuffed in my bag. Honestly, how many could I need?_

_"Hunting will be needed." He smiled._

_"You've become nicer around me. Like a real mentor, not some bossy old man belittling me. In fact, you don't even need to be old." I hugged my knees as I watched my work boil over the fire._

_"Was Loki like that? You never improved under his training, so he belittled you? I'm not a fan of discouragement. I prefer to lift my students-students, I have had only one." He chuckled to himself._

_"I have improved. Loki would only have taught me how to fight and use magic. But even then, he made my wait a long while." I didn't like the months of work I did for him, only to be treated like a child following a fantasy. Perhaps I could do this, perhaps I could avenge my family. But only if people actually helped me. "But I've come to realise I can't do this alone. I need your help, Seren. Please teach me all you know."_

_"I will teach you all that I know, but that doesn't mean I know it all." He said sullenly . "And I will help you the best I can. I will swear to protect you if you should need it. But hopefully you won't. Hopefully, you'll plan this carefully. However, I would like to know what you intend to do, if Ulik should die before you reach him?"_

_"I might burn this person down to the ground. However, I should think I would like to met him or her. To see if they are truly worthy to live after taking my prey. I think I would die inside...No purpose left to me."_

_"(Y/n), if you don't kill him, you could always use your skills to save others from the same torment your suffered. It doesn't have to end with him. You're life isn't connected to him. Not truly." Seren leaned closer to me, trying to meet my eyes. I held my tears back, and cursed the fire to eliminating any sign of them. "I felt as though my life ended once. There was nothing for me, only a dead end, and I was continuingly waiting for it. But then this day came, where I didn't want to end it. I wanted to do more. I wanted to get out. And I did, with many years of work."_

_Serenal took my hands. "You can beat this. You can win in more ways than one. His death might not even fulfil you. But saving others, everyday, saving another might. I would advise you to search for another life when this one ends. I did."_

_"I will try."_

 

_*********_

_Seren provided the illusions and I provided the attack. I aimed my arrow at the fake deer, and moved quietly. Creeping closer towards it. Seren would control the deer to move if he thought I was being too loud. Luckily, after many hours of trying, I seemed to be doing better. I aimed, and breathed carefully. And shot it through the head. It went down, then disappeared in a wave of blue lights._

_"Well done. Next test: fight a real bare with a knife." He said sternly._

_"Excuse me?!" I calmed down when Seren laughed at me._

_"Next lesson is to track a real deer, and get as close to it as you can. No killing, just sneaking."_

_"Thank you. I...don't know where I would be without you. I've gotten a lot more confident since I've known you. My doubt followed my wherever I went. Was I saying it right? Was I doing it right? Will they ever see me as capable? Will this lingering voice at the back of my head leave? Since I've met you, it has._

_"_ _Don't forget, I promised to follow you on this mission. I'm not leaving your side until that's done, but only when you are ready."_

  _Seren looked around the area. "Next lesson, runes."_

 


	18. Early Graduation

_In the early morning of the day, I received an update from Serenhal about the movements against Ulik's reign. So far over the last year, raids have been recommenced across the lands of Nidavellir, threatening to reach other realms. Nothing except support for the victims have been issued. Both Alfheim and Asgard refuse to do anything about it. No warning threats, no small campaigns, nothing. Any help Asgard were giving is long gone now. Serenhal has asked here and there about the actions Alfheim planned to take against this terrorist. So far, nothing has been said, much less discussed._

_Serenhal reasoned that if discussions were taking place, they wouldn't out-source them to a mere teacher. Briefly, I planned to take matters into mine own hands. But, Serenhal's were beginning to rub off on her. I contended myself with study and practise. If I marched in there and demanded that I see the actions taking place, they would wonder how I have accumulated so much information. Serenhal's trust was not to be broken._

_Besides, a few more days of study and a test at the end of the week, and finally I would have finished my protection spells. Previous months before had seen the graduation of attack spells, both fire and ice, these last few months had held protection spells. Self-healing, defensive shield, circle of recovery etc., placing these spells into bottles while training the power within One's being._

_During my time in Alfheim, I have familiarised myself with all forms of vegetation, all forms of survival, and I am increasingly improving in my combat skills at an alarming rate. Even Serenhal has found himself impressed. A reputation of a sort has been made in my name. My skills in Alchemy, and knowledge of history had sparked interest in other aspiring mages and historians. Though these aspiring young men and women were only a few years older, grown mages had acknowledged my skills and praised Serenhal for his talents as a teacher._

_I have not just learned from Serenhal, but from everyone. I have watched closely how men and women fight in arenas. I have watched how Alchemists have used their own personal touch in medicine and weaponry. I have learned that instructions go only so far until your own work seems into it, and makes it what it is. Whether that is good or bad depends on your talents._

_In my free time, when studying is no longer necessary, Serenhal would simply enjoy my company. He'd teach me how to play certain games, play music, give a few sketches here and there to improve my hobbies. I was becoming quite the young girl. But all these talent didn't hide the ignorance inside my mind. More often than not, my mind was drawn to revenge. I have lost many a nights sleep over the need to kill. Blood money could never compare to any gold. But not a moment later, I would have convinced myself to let it go, and I would._

_Until the next moment of solitude hit me, and my mind was away._

 

_After reading my update, I burned the later and finished my breakfast. I took my books with me and went to visit Serenhal. We did not have work today, but we did plan on spending time together. I ventured to the study room Serenhal and I shared in our work days, and found him in the small dome like balcony. He was enjoying the morning sun rising over the hill, sipping his honey tea before he took notice of her. He acknowledged her in a friendly way before looking out the window again._

_I stepped inside, placing my books on the marble table. The balcony was made of simple stone, covered over by one long piece of glass, curved over to give it its dome shape and name. From here a tiny sliver of the sea could be seen, while rolling fields dominated the rest of the scenery. Serenhal and I sat in silence, watching the run rise up, and the clouds slowly creep in to cover it._

_"This morning's sun will not last. It is predicted to rain for the week." Seren said finally looking away from the glass to sip his tea. "Would you like some?" He offered his cup to me._

_"No thank you. I'd like to go over the work I've done. I've done a little extra to make my days ahead easier." I said opening the largest volume._

_"Your days ahead won't be easy once you've graduated." Seren said._

_"Yes, I know. That's why I'm taking what I can before I graduate." I went over the magic spells, and added a few extra ingredients to talk of a potion of my own design. I went over the next few volumes with ease, sometimes going off on a tangent on history. Seren listened carefully, going over every detail he could. Once finished he concluded that her points were clear in his eyes, but could be presented better to others._

_"I was interested in your Alchemy. Is this what you've been going over during the late hours?" He asked, making himself another cup of tea._

_"Yes. And I've tested them, and they work. They last longer than the regular ones. And I think if I add a little more, they could last to up to a minute. I'd like to try them."_

_"Good. You've done well for your age. I hope to teach you more, if you haven't agreed to other offers lately." Seren kept his back turned away from me as he made his tea. I smiled at his attempts to hide his interest, and hopefulness at my positive response on his half._

_"Yes, I've gone over them. But then I realised, I've only received these skills by your teaching alone."_

_"Well...your previous teacher did_ _some_ _help. You knew the basics. So you're saying you will not transfer over to another teacher?" He asked hopefully._

_"No. I like you as my teacher. I rather enjoy our work together. In fact, I'd like to ask your opinion about something." I said nervously as I thought over the update I was given this morning. "That update you sent me, I've valued them very much, and they've given me comfort when my mind would have been elsewhere during our lessons. I've gone over the last one, and decided that...enough is enough, I'm going to find Ulik myself. Soon." I stared at Seren looking at his back, watching for any tensing at my words._

_There was a quick twitch, before he turned around. His face was one of worry. Inside his head he must've been thinking of a million ways to convince me to be more patient. His eyes twitched as though the answers were appearing and disappearing before him. He finally settled on a reply: "Are you sure?"_

_Seren leaned against the table, leaving his tea to cool down in the cup behind him. I was careful with my words, and went for the simple reply: "I am."_

_And I was. Far too many people have suffered under Ulik's return to his kingdom. Too many people have died and two many powerful people have turned a blind eye. To some degree, I was even disappointed in Loki, for not convincing his Father to do something, after all the lessons they had shared together._

_"Why? I thought you were going to be patient? I thought we agreed to wait until you are fully prepared." Seren said._

_"That was then. This is now. Things change in a single moment of the Now. How much time has passed since Ulik has been freed? Too much time. I am here to learn, to defend and attack. For the day I kill him. I think I'm prepared. Too much time taken and some one could kill him for me. Too much time taken and too many people will die. I can't stand by and let that happen." I stared intently at him. Ready for his criticism._

_"Is it because of your sense of justice? Or because of your ego? Is it because he needs to be stopped or because you want to stop him first? I'm having a hard time believing it is because of these recent attacks you are eager to end him, but these are mainly scape-goats in which to use as means of action." Seren stepped forward, standing over her as he waited for her to reply._

_"Yes. If anyone accuses me of unjustified actions, I will simply use the recent history against them. I've come up with an alibi as to how I've managed to attain such information that most people would believe."._

_"You don't want 'most people' to believe you, you want the court to believe you. The King, the Queen, the people who are in charge of your fate if you commit this crime." Seren said, slightly losing his composure._

_"I thought you were training me to commit this crime at some point. What's wrong with now? Or were you stalling me, until the day he was killed in actions by another?" I asked, leaning forward._

_Seren looked as though he was about to say something. He stuttered in his attempt to come up with a suitable reply. I waited._

_"How do you expect to take down Ulik when he is guarded by Trolls larger than he is. Possibly with weapons no magic can stand against. And who will vouch for you when you do kill him? Me, I can't. I've already decided I'm going with you. If you want my companionship in this battle, you will need to trust my judgement. You will need everything I can teach you. Everything. And I haven't taught you everything-"_

_"You have taught me how to survive in the wild, how to fight, make good judgements, use magic, make my own potions. I'm so accomplished in my skills that others are seeking to teach me, and use me as a template for their less respectable students. Seren, I need you. Please help me. I know you said to wait, and I know I agreed with you to wait until I was an expert at these things, but I can't. I need to do this now."_

_"I don't think I can, (Y/n). Seren said sitting in his chair. He gave a heavy sigh as he sat down, running his hand through his hair, in a way that almost reminded me of Loki in our old days together. 'He said I wasn't ready either.'_

_"I do trust your judgement. That is why I want you to come with me, and help me fight him. We'll camp out, watch them closely, see their patterns, their ways of attacks and watch Ulik. Then, when the time is right, we'll kill him. And everything is done. I doubt Heimdall would be watching, they seem to be letting Ulik's recent attacks slip through the cracks."_

_"That doesn't mean he isn't watching." Said Serenal, resting his right arm on the table, clenching and relaxing his fist._

_"Please, Seren. You've taught me enough. I may be young, but that doesn't mean I'm stupid. And with you, I'll have someone watching over me. Please, it's time to act now. Please!" I never imagined those words would be enough. I honestly planned leaving on my own. Repaying Seren's kindness by leaving him against his wishes._

_Seren took a long time to answer. He walked back and forth. He took his tea from one table to another. He was never alone in his thoughts. I walked with him sometimes. Pacing the same way and hoping for a good answer. Then I was given it._

 

_"I will not help. You still have more to learn. I will not be responsible for your demise." He said with the hardest expression he could muster. The look almost sent me cowering into the corner of my independence. But I swallowed the doubt, and stood straight. I looked him in the eye, and used the one trick Loki had taught me that actually held some use._

 

_"So be it."_


	19. Revenge.........

_Armed with my Grandfather's silver dagger and my father's axe, I slipped out of my chambers. Bag packed with supplies that would last for the week, as I hoped to gain more food on the journey there. I carried my parents' blessing in the form of both necklaces. One from my mother, and the one made by my father. Hopefully they would approve of my decisions._

_Using my conceal rune, I crept out of my chambers, and made my way down the long halls. Evading the guards and spying citizens. I passed Seren's chambers, and wondered whether he was sleeping or preparing for tomorrow's lesson. But by the time he noticed me missing, I would be long gone. I did feel guilty for betraying his trust, but to my opinion, I was capable of completing this task. With the teaching of Serenhal, I knew both fire and ice, I knew enough runes to protect myself. I was skilled in both combat and magic, what was the worst that could happen?_

_But also to Seren's teaching, he allowed my access to many things he should have kept hidden. Told me things he shouldn't have done, and taught me enough to go against his words with little consequence._

_I passed his chambers with a heavy heart, and left the palace with little effort. I made my way to the Place Where All Paths Cross, which was the route Alfheim took when it wanted to travel the realms. I would need to be careful, even at night there were still watchers keeping track of people coming and going._

_A large stone circle, standing fifty feet up, surrounded by water, with cream coloured steps wide enough to hold a hundred people. The platform the entire structure was on overlooked all the key points of Alfheim. The glowing forests of the wine elves, the high mountains, the palace of the capital, and the columns holding the historical records. Staying in my Conceal rune, I passed the guards as they monitored the signatures passing through the wavering light of the circle. People were still coming and going at this time, but most were messengers and travellers._

_Hopefully, the guards wouldn't notice my signature as I made my way through with the Signature Conceal rune, and would simply pass it off as a blip._

_Before me lay several glowing paths, hovering in the middle of darkness. There were several above me, and even more below. These were the paths that lead to different worlds, different universes. The main ones before me lead to the Nine Realms. Thankfully, for I did feel like going through each one. And I knew which one I wanted. The paths were similar to the Rainbow bridge, in that you could feel and hear the power running through it. The yellow glow of the path was warm and lead directly to the place I desired. The darkness surrounding each path reminded me of the seasonal cycle, where the alignment of Alfheim would shift from the starry night sky to the darker region of space._

_At this seasonal cycle, the moonlight would only barely touch us. Thankfully, Alfheim had adapted to this way of life, and built special lights along the city, and made homes specifically to keep the cold out and the heat in. This cycle would last only a night or two, but those nights were freezing. More so than the winter._

_After a moment or two, the darkness enveloped me, and soon enough I came face to face with the barricade. Since the attack on Nidavellir, the Elves had barricaded it off with the heaviest stones they had, and covered them in runes of motion detection. Unfortunately for the barricade, it was met with a student of Seren. According to him, the runes would repel whatever it sensed within a certain distance._

_Using my illusion magic, I summoned a handful of enemies to attack the rock barricade at one end, and using my Conceal rune and Faze rune, I focused on passing through. The force field's one weakness, like Seren said, was it focused on movement. And if enough movement on one end happened at once, a little movement on another wouldn't matter to it. Despite the runes I had, focus was the most important aspect of magic. Fail that, and anything could happen. I blocked the noises of the enemies being propelled back, I focused on fazing through the wall._

_Even one second could ruin it. And it did. As I let my mind slip once to count the amount of enemies left, and soon felt myself being repelled from the glowing path, to the long grass of Nidavellir._

_I landed with a thud, and groaned as the pain set in. It felt like getting it with a dozen hammers. The smell of the grass was nice, though. I struggled to my feet, as the pain began to settle. I looked behind me and saw nothing. Perhaps that was another way of blocking the path from this side. I looked around was faced with an endless stream of rolling dead fields. Fields in front, fields to the left and right, with the odd path of trees to my right._

_The land wasn't dead in the sense there was no life there, but dead in the sense there were no sentiment life there. I felt a feeling of loneliness. As a species I was alone._

_And I loved it._

_I cheered for a moment, finally enjoying the feeling of my dream. Of finally living my goal. My next trick, was the Life Detect rune. As I casted it, I was almost blinded by the colours that appeared around me. Every creature within a mile had a signature of its own unique colours. Blue, green, red, orange, yellow, pink, even gold. I was amazed that so many colours could even exist. Even the smallest insects had colours, and they were every where._

_Even the micro ones I couldn't help but breath in._

_So I scaled down the colours. I blocked certain colours out, and kept the main ones of the large creatures open. With this skill, I could avoid predators and attackers. However, I would need to manage my magic and strength. Even without those, I could still survive the wilderness, thanks to Seren's teaching._

_While night currently ruled the time in Alfheim, twilight was only beginning to settle. If I wanted to distance myself from the barricade, I had to move. I thought perhaps moving around at night would also help my cause. My rune magic would alert me if any danger was nearby, so I had very little to worry about. When night did fall, I didn't make a fire, for fear of attracting attention._

_Even the trees had a life signature when night fell, so I stayed clear of them and made my bed in a tree that didn't. Tied myself up, and slept. In the mornings I woke up with more or less the same strength I had the night previously._

_*********_

_In a fit of exhaustion, I relaxed into the river. Washing off the scent I had accumulated during my week of travelling. I didn't want the predators tracking me through the fields and forests of this dangerous realm. Ulik and his...army were animals themselves. It was more likely the predators would be attracted to the supplies in my bag, but I could also throw that away, I had supplied myself with fruit I found in the forest. I knew they were healthy, they were a common choice in my village, back when I still had one._

_I still couldn't believe it had been a little over a year since then. Even when I cleaned my clothes and my skin, I still didn't believe it was true._

_What had happened during such a time?_

_*********_

_I was surprised by the amount prey was available. Two weeks in and the predators were nowhere to be seen. They couldn't possibly be hibernating, it was summer. I wasn't complaining of course, I just found it odd._ There were no signs of carcasses, or claw marks, or even dung. Where were they hiding? I hadn't even registered the signature of a predator. 

_Perhaps I was in the wrong place. I had once again found myself in an endless route surrounded by fields. Before I had been travelling through forests and made my way past the mountains. Sleeping had been easy there, plenty of tress to hide in, or caves. But here, on an open plain, even without the predators the prey put up a good fight, and could damage me all the same._

_Coming up was a watchtower, where once messengers talked and ate together before continuing their work. This one was moderately in tact. This wasn't the first I'd come across, and it wouldn't be the last. I'd come across ruined villages and towers, this one was no different. Except the weeds beginning to climb the posts for comfort and support. I past it with little interest, knowing that if I dwelled on it too hard, I wouldn't find the courage to continue my quest._

_Being reminded of someone's strength was both a charm and a curse. I knew of Ulik's strength and weapons, and I had seen his army. However, I did have fire and ice. Enough magic for creatures that relied on brute strength._

*********

_I was beginning to regret this decision as I clutched my stomach in aching pain. The fruit must have been rotten somewhere within. This last few days I had been eating more and faster. Perhaps in my haste, I didn't notice the inside of the fruit. My hole body ached, my legs, my head, by stomach. My strength was weakening, including my magic. I was at risk to any predators that decided to show up. I was cold and exhausted. My fire wasn't working with magic or the common way of doing so. I searched the area with what little magic I had left, seeing if there were any runes near by, preventing the fire from giving light._

_Or warmth._

_I missed Seren. If I turned back now, I might make it. There weren't any predators on my way back. Perhaps he was searching for me now. he could be a week away from saving me. I could hold out for a week. What would be the crime in going home and rethinking the situation? I would be warm, full of food, safe._

_And Ulik would still be alive._

_No. No, not that. I had come this far, I wasn't going to return home on a mission I was leaving unfinished. No. I might as well die doing what I wanted. What I believed in. My parents' deaths weren't going to go unanswered for._  

********** 

_My hunger pangs became worse as the week went on. But to my fools luck, I found the hot spot for game. And where there's prey there's predators. I knew there was a lack on my travels, but I hoped for the best. My decision to hunt for predators was based on my capability and my choices of weaponry. The prey here was large and thick in the armour. Too thick for my small axe and dagger. The predators however were armed in the jaws and paws. Easy enough to avoid. They were thin in the fur compared to the plated covering of the prey._

_I used my runes, and did my best to maintain my strength and magic._

_I waited for a while, watching the herd move from one grazing spot to another. All creatures gathered around the large pond, keeping themselves clean and hydrated. Then I spotted it. Lurking in the surrounding forests was a Tree Lurker. Its dark green fur ruffled, as it stalked the prey. It's long tail, used for bait was made of keratin, easy to regrow and tough enough for bites and scratches from the little predators._

_I sneaked up towards it. Using the shade for cover, and arming myself with the axe and dagger. I preyed for good fortune and good food. I needed enough to eat now and to carry me through the week. Only Heimdall knew how far Ulik was from me. And I needed to keep as much distance between my last location and the new one._

_While it stalked the Golk, I stalked the beast. It didn't notice me, and for all my luck I was just upon it when the ground suddenly shook. The creature knew it before me, and suffered before me. Suddenly the creature was snatched from the ground by a large hairy hand and disappeared into the darkness of the forest._

_Then the trees came tumbling down, one after another, as I dodged from one spot to another. The last remaining tree I hid behind, trying to find out the source of the problem. Trolls. Dark green fur, matching their sickly green skin. Golden rings pierced their large noses, and their hands tore apart the creature, devouring it with hunger. I stopped myself from vomiting at the sheer carnage of their hunger._

_They startled the Golk at the pond and began to chase after them. Carrying with them large crates ready for capture. I dodged once more as they pushed down the last remaining tree. More and more appeared, and from all sides. The narrow gap between the forests was made smaller and the large plated beasts struggled through. Blocking the way. The trolls walked up with haste, and two grabbed for one, holding it down and twisting its neck for a satisfying **crack**. _

_I looked for a place to hide. Wherever these trolls were heading, their leader must be there too. Or perhaps he was here. Either way, I looked for a place to hide, and follow their path. They took once Golk after another, the four legged beasts, covered in individual green, stony plates, cracking their necks and placing them inside the crates. Some they kept alive, but only some. The young ones were included in that minority._

_I looked around, they must be bringing the crates somewhere. They couldn't carry them all. Twenty crates for each of the twelve trolls, I don't think so. Unless they intended to make camp here. No. Some were leaving. Dragging the crates to...where? I followed. Through the forests, or what was left of it. The paths they had cleared were large and wrought with destruction. But the place they led to was a river._

_Long and overflowing, several boats lined the edge of the river. How did I not notice this? Where else was the water in the pond leading to?_

_I waited for the trolls to fill up the boats. One had a little secret compartment at its centre. This was the only large boat, that had a lower deck to it. All the others were rafts, carrying control panels and large guns. On board were small Skraelings. Lizard creatures about six foot tall, armed with guns as long as their own bodies. I stayed clear of their line of sight. I hid myself in the bushes, edging my way closer to the boat. Finally, I crept on board, keeping out of sight._

_The lower deck was filled with more boxes. Perhaps filled with more animals. This was where the predators had been. Now there were none left, they went for the prey. Like wildfire, they spread their chaos across the land, never thinking, never changes and never ceasing._

_I kept myself hidden inside the shadows of the lower deck, and waited for the ships to sail. And waited for the docking. And waited once more._


	20. .....Is Best Served With Fire

_It may have been hours, I couldn't tell. After a while of crouching within behind barrels, cages and boxes filled with questionable items, times seemed to pass me by. The only comforting thing about the seemingly endless sail down the river was the sound of the waves lapping at the underside of the boats. However, the calming sound was often ruined by the loud noises of the sailors' arguments._

_Their language was difficult to make out. They spoke the common tongue, but it was often muffled by their harsh voices and lethargic pronunciations. I cared very little after a while, I would have to make my own way off the ship and find my own way to their leader's camp. I had hoped to overhear some information from the Trolls, but that plan quickly went out the window._

_It looked like night had fallen over the river, I could no longer hear the evening birds, and the temperature had decreased greatly. The only form of warmth came from the living animals inside the cages and boxes. The late animals were accumulating a stronger stench by the hour, especially with the Nivadillian heat seeping into the boats. I was grateful for a cold night._

_I had packed well for it, at least, and the body warmth from the animals did supply enough to keep me going. So I huddled closer to myself and hoped that soon enough my time on this boat would end, and I'd arrive at the camp, weapons ready and courageous enough to survive._

 

_Slowly, the feeling of sleep overtook me. I was warmer in sleep than I was in anywhere else. In fact, I wasn't even on the ship. I was else where, I was in the reading room  with Seren. He wasn't reading to me though, he was leaning against his desk, arms before him as he looked down, keeping his facial expression hidden. Was something wrong?_

_I, however, was reading. In my lap was the book of Jul, The Liar of Liars. The story was about how Jul held a deep distrust in the people around him, and in order to keep himself safe he lied about almost everything he did. In the end it was he, who was the untrustworthy one. And everyone around him distanced themselves from him, and only gave snippets of information about themselves when Jul came asking._

_Why was I reading this? I looked up to Seren after reading the final verse, and saw the look of disappointment in his eyes. He looked distraught, bordering on angry. He looked as though he was trembling._

_"Why? Why did you leave? I was looking out for you, worried. I still am, you are not ready to do this."  Seren said with laboured breaths, was he alright?_

_"I asked for your help, you didn't believe in me!" I shouted back, angry at his interruption in my quest._

_"You weren't ready. How can I send a new born cub to hunt for the pride?"_

_"You didn't trust me. Maybe I could have finished my quest by now if you'd joined me!"_

_"I told you you weren't ready. You didn't like my opinion? Or did you not trust my opinion?"_

 

_I awoke from the dream with a gasp, cold sweating lightly coating my forehead. How did he do that? I had heard of dream spells, and communication through such. 'Why now? I've been gone for days, how come he reached me this time? My sleep every night is more or less the same...'_

_I placed my hand on my forehead, suddenly feeling the exhaustion wash over me. Confusion wrecking my mind, and breeding erratic thoughts. It was possible that I hadn't been sleeping well for the first few days of my adventure, and communication in dream was tricky with a light sleeper. Was it possible Seren now knows where I am? In dream, memories were accessible to some degree. And all Seren needed was to know was my current location._

_How much had Seren declined to teach me?_

_Could I blame him? After teaching me fire and ice I assumed I could take on the world....Perhaps I should return home. Seren may have made the right decision, even if I'd pushed the thought so far into the corners of my mind. I did miss my home. I missed everything. I was cold, tired and alone. 'I want my home with Seren.'_

_I closed my eyes and imagined my old home. On this very realm. The long grass, the huts, the people. My mother and father, the children I watched from afar. I remember their bodies lined up, I remember my parents. I remember the shell of my old home. The few weapons I took with me, the family items I kept hidden and safe in Asgard. And I remember the decision I made that day._

_The realisation that Ulik was still alive, and no one was doing anything about it. All these years and no one had done anything, except ship me around the realms. The final moment of my life before my goal became clear. If Ulik was to live the years without any consequences then I would use those years. I would learn combat, spells, poisons, the layout of the land. The whole purpose of my life was to kill Ulik._

_I have fire and ice, my grandfather's dagger and my father's axe. What else did I need? I don't need Seren. I can do this. I was so close, I can't run away now._

 

_It must have been another day before the ship finally docked. The hours passed by slowly, my legs aching from my crouching position, and my spine quivering at the strain. The only moment during the day that broke up the hours, was when one of the sailors came down to take a cage to presumably consumed what was inside. The fear of being noticed made me feel both excited and tired. How long could I keep this up? I needed to preserve my strength for my magic, staying invisible, using fire or ice took plenty of energy._

_Luckily, I wouldn't have to answer, or even ask again. Using what strength I had left, I waited for the perfect moment to use my cloaking abilities. When an escape route was in sight, I would dash for it. Hidden from all forms of sight. While the boorish creatures dragged the cages out, mumbling in their lazy language, I crept along the side of the ship, the metal and wooden walls providing support for me as my legs trembled from their strain they'd suffered._

_The ramp that led up the ship from the lower cabin was large enough for both a Troll and myself, and steady enough to prevent any possibility of noise being made. Once one of the creatures made his way up, I had the idea to stay close behind, partly for the security, and partly for the loud noises his footsteps would drown out my own. Pity struck me as I wondered what would happen to the poor creatures in the cages. However, if I could get to the source of the problem, then I would be able to release them._

_Once outside, the sunlight was the first thing to hit her. If not for her endless hours practising due to Seren's insistence, she may well have been caught off guard and revealed herself. Unlucky for the ones on the ship, she did no such thing. She knew how to focus her concentration on her abilities, while paying mind to other things. The ships had docked near a harbour, which was still under construction by the Trolls. Some bridges were being made across the brackish rivers. Further down the river, the waves were rough, and crashing against the scaffolding._

_Metal rafts were being pulled along by great War Beasts, their rocky and scaly skin along their shoulders and heads the only visible part of them. Judging by the depth of the river and the creatures ability to wade through it, they must have been several feet high. The War Beasts carrying the ships, including the one I was currently on were being fed some large-looking asparagus. While the Trolls dragged the cages along the boarding deck towards the boarding plank across the dock, I followed behind close by._

_I moved passed the trolls and their cages, and ducked behind a thing tree, too weak and fragile for any use, and yet out of the way for any attention. The tree itself was thin and leaning, thin long leaves decorating the top branches, while its roots bent themselves out of the ground, curling around the sharp rocks at my feet._

_I watched the creatures unload their cargo, and kept an eye on the building work further down the river. The scenery around me was relatively simple. The wooden docks_ _consisting of a few wooden pathways along the side of the river, the ships lining up to be unloaded, the dirt pathway mixed with sand allowed for a yellow colouring of the ground. Tall rocks had formed over the years into huge stone walls, lining the pathway up the hill and further up still._

_The surrounding area where once trees had formed a forest, were cut down. Now saw-dust and broken twigs littered the ground. The splinters sticking out from the external circles of the stumps._

_I wasn't sure which to do, follow the pathway myself, or wait for the Trolls to follow the pathway. Or even look down the river, and observe the scaffolding. These thoughts gave way to scenarios in my mind, each of them playing out differently and giving way to different endings. I eventually decided to find my own way through the area. Their camp must be near by, and many more ships were as yet to be unloaded._

_So I began the ascent upwards, following the steep slope, turning right gradually as the path took me in between two high walls of slate, formed naturally over the years. White scratches marked parts of the walls, and the ground was beaten to the point where once large stones were now tiny gravels._

_In between the walls a short walk towards a clearing, where several camps were set up. Tents larger than the bakery shops in her old home stood, colours of light brown, and chipped wooden pegs and stands. Some tents had tall blue objects outside of them. The objects were unknown to me, but they were a pale blue, and their glass casing was enclosed in metal bars following the curve of the cylinder shaped object._

_I looked around to find the use for them, and soon realised they were guns, or the power source. Some weapons were made entirely of the stuff, while others only used a small part, and a few trolls here and there were placing them inside large, grey machines. I say a few as there were only a few trolls in the camp. Most of the inhabitants were Skraelings. Reptile-looking humanoid creatures, foul-mouthed and armed with these odd blue guns; I did my best to avoid them. I circled the camp on its outskirts, counting how many tents were up, and counting how many Trolls could fit into one tent._

_Fires were placed in the camps, as to be expected. But as I continued to observe the enemy, I eventually came to the conclusion that the fires were location spots. They marked the areas of the camp, each area around the fire appeared different from the last, including the fire itself as they grew larger and more decorative. The location surrounding the fire was also different, the tents got a little bigger with better material to hold it up, the weapons became more plentiful, and the amount of trolls increased in number. There was also the smell of something edible burning._

_'Perhaps not, if it's burning.'  I thought, stopping a small chuckle from escaping my lips._

_Perhaps if I continued to follow the fire centres, I would eventually end up in the most extravagant part of the entire camp. 'Hopefully, that will be occupied by the most important member of their sick little army.' My heart increased at the thought of Ulik being here. Would I be able to kill him? What would happen afterward? Would I be able to return home? What would happen if I failed my mission?_

_I tried not to dwell on these thoughts, for if I did I would surely discourage myself from my mission. I had to do this. If I didn't, not only would my revenge go unsolved, but eventually Ulik's killings would spread to other kinds of creatures, which would in turn, spread to other realms._

_I continued to follow the trail of fire camps, until a long walk later I saw it. The last tent, the largest tent and the most decorative. Skulls on long wooden sticks stood guard outside the flap of the front tent, currently being held open. On some sticks a skull was wedged alone on the sticks, while others were stacked on top of each other. Judging by the size and shape of the skulls, they used to be large herbivores, with a few predator skulls stacked underneath._

_I breathed in one more time, before summoning my strength to march towards the tent, still using my invisibility. Once inside, I observed the activities going on inside. The tent was larger than my old house, the wooden posts were carved with runes, and the fire that burned in the centre coloured the tent in a dark fiery red. Gathered around the fire were more Trolls, wearing their various types of armour. The fire's glow reflected on their nose rings, giving their green skin and hair a yellow tinge._

_They appeared to be waiting for someone. Well, I knew who. But I didn't know when he would arrive. I may have to wait a few more hours. I looked around the inside of the tent, and examined the runes. They seemed to be glowing in their own effect, and not due to the fire. One was a Rune of Endurance, another a Rune of Warmth, a Rune of Luck and one final Rune of Invisibility..._

_'Huh...why would they need that?' I wondered as I looked around the room. The first two made sense: they kept the tent up and would continue to do so if a fight broke out. -Trolls were very violent, even when they worked together. Luck was a little confusing, but perhaps they wanted Luck on their plans and building, or a Lucky idea would come to them during their conversations. But Invisibility? What were they hiding from? Besides the War Creatures, they were the worst things on this realm._

_'Unless they've been using this Rune to keep out of sight all these years. That might explain why no one has made a move to stop them.'_

_I looked at the Runes carved into the wooden stands, they repeated themselves in a pattern that followed the wood straight up. They were carved into the roofing wood, covering the wooden skeleton of the tent in an orange glow. Appearing as though the tent were alight itself._

_One Troll gave a violent sniff, before looking around. He was directly in front of me, and I backed away. I moved to the side of the tent keeping my distance from the beast._

_"Smell somethin'?" Asked one Troll in his deep and lethargic voice._

_"I smell meat.' Answered the Troll in front of her. He looked much like all the others, except his armour fell into the category of greyish-black metal, colouring his shoulders, chest and a helmet that covered his entire head right down to the nose. Though the golden nose ring was still visible._

_"It's the meat from outsider. More meat for here, more meat for Ulik.' Replied the Troll who asked the previous question._

_"I smell Elvish meat...all Elves here dead...makes small sense..." The armoured Troll replied._

_I had half a mind to run away, but noise would attract more attention, and I needed to wait for Ulik. He would be here any moment, I knew it. The meats outside were almost ready for the whole company. So Ulik must be nearby, or at least on his way._

_"I say meant from outsider fire. Hunger confuses you, you will stop when Ulik arrives." Replied the Troll._

_"When will he come? I grow hungry!" Complained another Troll, this one bare of any armour._

_"When he wants!" Answered the Troll from before. The armoured one was still looking around, rather perceptive and persistent for a Troll. Perhaps I ought to leave after all._

_"Why does Ulik care? I want meat! I'll take it!" The hungry Troll said, stepping up from his log seat. The armoured Troll responded immediately by turning around and watching the Troll stand._

_"You wait! Ulik want us. Ulik have plans for us. Wait for Ulik!" The previous Troll complained._

_While the armoured one was distracted, I moved along the tent. Looking for said plans to be written on some document. How foolish of me. These were Trolls, they didn't write anything. They were mostly creatures of verbal information. Almost everything with information was passed along with speech, the exception being carved markings or scrapings against walls._

_"I want my meat!" The Troll defended, leaning over to level his eyes with the Troll across the fire from him._

_"Wait!" Complained the Troll._

_They continued the argument for another few minutes, leaving me to eventually grow tired and bored of this situation I was in. Who would have thought adventuring could be so tiresome? I worried here and there about my stamina in magic. Would I be able to hold out? And if so, would I be able to fight and defend myself against all these? I would be lying if I said I wasn't shaking at the thought, and the anticipation wasn't making my mind feel any calmer._

 

  _I eventually grew just as impatient as the Trolls. Where was Ulik? What was he currently doing to cause such a delay? If this kept up, I would have to retreat to somewhere safe to recover my strength. How was I meant to fight if my body was weak?_

_My inpatients got the best of me, and I finally decided to look for him myself. I left the tent quietly, the Trolls still bickering on their lingering appetites. They were right, meat was being cooked. A tree trunk of regular width, was impaled through the meat as it turned over the large fire. The Skraelings seemed to be in charge of cooking it. Some fought over a piece of the meat, while others fought them off. Near by a three Trolls were ready to stop the scuffle._

_Having already circled the outskirts of the camps before arriving here, I decided my best bet would be to look behind the final camp. Which meant going further up the hill, which led into an unexplored and in deforested part of the land. If I travelled long enough, I would end up in the mountains. These were Trolls, though swamp Trolls, they were still well adapted for the mountains. An evolutionary mystery for those who studied Biological genetics._

_I travelled up the hill, keeping in the grass to silence my footsteps. I allowed myself one moment of peace to relax my abilities and stamina. I needed to rest; if I ended up in a fight I needed to be prepared._

_I walked up the path, as the hill remained at a steady tilt. The scenery remained the same the whole journey. The tall slate walls, the gravelled path lined with green grass. There weren't as many scratches on the slate walls and the ground wasn't as beaten down. Perhaps they'd only recently made camp, and this area was yet to be harvested for its resources._

_Eventually along the line, the routine path changed to a forest. I evaded myself from visibility once more. Feeling more fatigued than before. The forest was oddly quite, save for a few bird and insect calls. There was no naturally formed path within the forest, as tree roots poked up from the ground, and green low-hanging land-algae vines drooped onto the floor._

_There was, however, a path within the forest originating from unnatural sources. The roots were torn up, the ground beaten down, puddles filling the large footprints of whatever had trampled through the land, and half-eaten land algae vines scattered across the floor._

_'That would explain why Ulik wasn't hungry inside his tent.'_

_I followed the path and hoped these belonged to only one individual, and not a whole load of them. If I could kill Ulik quickly and quietly, I could sneak away and return home. While I was gone, the Trolls could run around deciding who killed Ulik while he was on his evening stroll._

_The forest seemed to go on for a while, as the sun in the sky moved across at a seemingly much faster pace. Although that could be just me. I was tired. Perhaps I ought to wait for Ulik to cross this path on his way back. Allow myself some rest. I felt like I needed it. Not my magic, I could hold out a little longer. Physical strength was another matter. I was hot, tired. The things I'd packed with me in my bag were starting to ache on my shoulder_ _s._

_'Where is this shit? I'm tired of waiting for him, and I grow literally tired looking for him. He's a huge Troll, how can I miss him? He's obvious even when he's making an effort not to be. Which he never does - as far I know - I won't allow myself to leave this place until I finish my mission. I've ruined my connection with Seren for this, so it better bloody well pay-off. He's suffering.'_

_Towards the end of my incessant ramblings about the bastard, and how I found myself feeling useless for my incompetence, I eventually found a lead. As in I heard his voice and saw movment around a clearing. The clearing wasn't anything to brag about, except there was a large steaming pound at the foot of a rocky wall. Light grey rock, jagged and overshadowing a green pound. In which Ulik was cleaning himself in. Not that his complexion wasn't sickly enough as it was._

  _'Far away from support, his guard down. The perfect moment.'_

_One part of me wanted to relish in the moment. To savour it. But Seren had read to be me about foolish heroes who'd celebrated before the victory. To say, their companions who watched from afar were often the only ones to tell the tale._

_'"_ _Don't count your eggs before they hatch." as the Midgardians say.'_

_His armour was placed beside a large, slanting tree, its bark appearing almost rotten with its colouring. These tress certainly gave off a strong sent of rot. However, that was just the way they were. I'd come to know that when I was young, and I'd spent too long playing in the woods and came out stinking of rot. My mother gave me a thorough cleaning that day. I still smelt of rot for the next few weeks._

_Hilarious memories. Taken away but the creature before me. If I had the strength to drown him, I would. But I didn't. I was too small and too physically weak. My inner strength however, was never ending. I knew illusions, fire and ice, I new Visible Evasion and I had my weapons with me. I could use them correctly, and I could use them to bring him down. It was all I needed._

_I'd been studying their kind - His kind. Trolls had a thick layer of blubber. Fat to keep them warm and to add protection when they got into fights. Their strength came from dense bones and carbon dioxide reducing muscles, allowing them to work harder and faster. They were excellent at hard labour. That's why during the earlier centuries of the Vanir, they bred and used Trolls to create their founding cities. Right before Ulik himself rose up against them._

_Even then it wasn't enough. Seren told me that the Vanir found themselves on bad terms with the Asgardians. War broke out, and in an effort to defeat Odin and his armies, the Vanir began to create new weapons. One being their very own Bifrost - Frost-Grinder. It never worked. When they grew tired repairing it over and over, they created a real weapon. Seren never told that part, and said it was best left forgotten. All I needed to know was that their greatest creation eventually killed them._

_The only remaining Vanir of today are more humble, and try to forget their stained past. The Trolls were left homeless and scattered across the realms. Ulik was imprisoned and left to rot on Vanaheim. Until somehow he escaped, and found his way to Nidavellir, where the largest population of Trolls existed. And where a few Elves like my village also lived. But why attack my village and all the surrounding villages?_

_Nornheim was the home of the Trolls, why not gather them all and return home? What was the point of working on this realm? Sooner of later the Dwarves of this realm would retaliate, this was their home after all. Sure they'd already attacked a few mines, but otherwise the Dwarves were fine, and most likely angry by now._

_Thinking of why Ulik escaped only to destroy my home and wondering how he escaped in the first place would have to wait. He was before me now. I could kill him now. And I will._

_I did plan my form of attack. Resting against one of the trees, the stench of rot never effecting me I thought it all through. Thanks to Seren, I had forms of illusion and weapons to use against Ulik. Once he was out of the pound and dressing himself that would be my chance to strike. He's back would be turned, and his guard would be down. No one was near by to stop me._

_It took a while, but eventually he got out, drenched in pound water, with steam leaving his form. Once he looked to his armour, and his back was turned I acted. I summoned my strength, and shot a fire bolt at him. The shot taking more energy from me than expected. Not enough to deter me, though. The shot missed his shoulder blades and hit the top of his right shoulder. The fire spread quickly across his back thanks to whatever was in the pound water drenching his hair._

_Ulik cursed and frantically tried to pat the fire out. He turned and twisted, hitting trees and rolling on the ground, spreading the fire even more. When it wouldn't quench, Ulik made for the pound. He jumped down the hole, only to land with a thud as the ice received his weight. Ulik cursed once more, letting out some screams to accompany his pain. Ulik clenched his fists and landed them upon the ice, screaming louder as the ice refused to crack under his will._

_It took all my will to stand to hold the ice in place, never allowing myself - like the ice - to crack under his strength._

_Ulik began to panic, and in his fit of fear, he jumped out and started running around, spreading the fire even more. Calling for aid. I didn't let him escape. I couldn't. Not now. I used what Illusions I had and created a mirror image. Ulik was surrounded by fire, wherever he turned red and orange tress danced around him. The smell of his flesh reached my nose, and a sick bout of hunger over took me._

_It was thirsty work, watching him suffer. Watching the fire consume his body layer by layer, just like it did my village. '_

_'Burn you bastard, think of everyone you've ever hurt while this is happening to you. I hope they're watching.'_

_Thirsty work._

_'I want to see his blood.'_

_I got a sickening enjoyment watching him burn. His shoulders and head, his legs, too, burned. His flesh seared, the fat bubbling up like a nice roast. His hunched shoulders and where his head was immediately attached flailed and twitched under the flames. I crept closer to him, my original sitting place now burning like he was. I slowly eased his pain by setting his body on ice. The fire dying down, the screams dulling somewhat._

_He breathed heavy, moaning and on the verge of tears. The Vanir bred them tough, I'll give them that. Unaware was I, that due to my over exertion of magic as a novice, I ignored the fact that parts of myself were showing. The right corner of my head, my right arm and my left foreleg, were visibly transparent. In my cockiness, I stepped towards him, expecting this to be over. Then his eyes fell upon me._

_He lunged for me, barely missing. Once both of us were on the ground, he crawled forward and I crawled back. Snarling and clawing the ground towards me as I strained and moved back. I needed more distance so I could stand up, but he was surprisingly fast for a large, burned Troll._

_I panicked as I continued to move back, trying to move faster. I couldn't. What could I do? The illusions of fire I'd used to strike fear into Ulik had worn away in my loss of concentration, only to reveal the real fire, coating the real forest in orange._

_'Even if I survive him, I'm cooked. I'm dead. I'm so dead!'_

_My survival instincts kicked in, as did my foot into Ulik's face. Once kicked, I moved to stand up. Running to the only place that remained unburned. I took my dagger and axe out, turning back around to face him. He struggled to stand, but when he did, he charged straight for me. Several feet taller than me, I decided to avoid him. I dodged his charge, and climbed the tree nearest me. The fire was close, which meant I would have to be quick._

  _I climbed up the tree, getting as high as I could, while still remaining in a position to keep an eye on Ulik. He stumbled around trying to find me, while I watched his every move. He eventually gathered that I was hiding up in the tree. He took several steps back and charged, his black flesh still searing as he pushed against the tree trunk. He heaved and shoved until it was shaking from its roots._

_When it finally gave way, I jumped onto the ground, the full force hitting my knees and hips. I used the distraction of the tree to bolt for the only part of the forest not burning. Oddly enough, it was in the direction of the camp. I ran forward, keeping up the pace, even as Ulik ran behind me, roaring and cursing all the while. I imagined myself being torn apart by his large, searing hands. It only made me run faster. I forgot the pain in my legs, I forgot the fatigue. Fear controlled my stamina. It worked._

_I moved onward, breathing heavy as I reached the path lined with the slate walls, Ulik still in tow. The going down of the hill made it easier to run, and I got further ahead of Ulik. My speed was the only key I had to survive, to win. When I finally reached the camp, then it was my time to force myself into the Visibility Evasion technique. The Trolls ahead saw me,_

_and then they didn't._

_It was hard to control my breathing, so I didn't bother. I was out of breath, I needed to breath. But first, out of the way of Ulik and his lackeys as they collided together. I however, ran to the other side of the camp. Sore from running, I ran at a slower pace towards the end of the first camp and into the next. This repeated until I finally reached the docks, ready to collapse. I collapsed on the grass beside the stone walls, crawling my way to the cages. The ships had finished unloading, some were even missing. But still I continued with my plan._

_I moved to the first cage, took a breather, then stood up. My magic was failing, I could feel it now. There were no other distractions to aid me in avoiding the important, I was feeling weak I was going to collapse any minute. I unlocked the cage and moved behind it, startling the creature once I'd done so. It kicked back, its legs also breaking the bars to pieces. I repeated the process with all the other cages in the area, avoiding being trampled on._

_The great beasts trampled everything. Trolls were run over, Skraelings were flattened. The bridge was destroyed as several ran across the wooden frame, falling into the fast-moving river as it collapsed beneath their mass and weight._

_Others ran up the hill into the camp, those were the ones I followed. I did so, carefully, preferring not the die due to my own plan. I was feeling sick and tired, and I'd just released enough trouble to make me even more so. The idea was they charged and ran through the camp, distracting the Trolls and Skraelings while I fought Ulik. I didn't hurry, I couldn't. I felt like any moment I would vomit, or pass out. Either was bad for me._

_'So how can I expect to defeat Ulik?' I asked myself._

_'Waiting for the right time. Burned skin, weak and in pain. A perfect target, even for you. You've trained for this, don't shy away now!' The voice inside my head was right. My whole purpose in life had been to avenge my family, now I could. I was not leaving this realm until I had completed my mission._

_'You can do it. You can. You've trained for this!' With my last surge of effort, I stood up, only now realising that I'd fallen to the ground. I moved forward on trembling legs, but I moved forward. I reached the first camp the see the fruits of my efforts. Tents were down, fires were put out and scattered at the same time. Dead bodies littered the floor here and there, but still I moved on. Keeping to the outskirts so as not to get caught in the scuffle._

_I reached the second camp, and saw him. Ulik was tearing up the place. Even burned, weakened, and most of his layers of fat burned away, he still fought like a monster. To think I had to fight that lumbering creature. His face scrunched up, his lower canines digging into his upper lips. His facial hair burned away, his eyes filled with terror and rage. A passing beast was knocked down by one of his mighty swings. It struggled and whined on the ground, until he twisted its neck to make certain its fate._

_I unsheathed my dagger and axe once more and prepared myself. A few quick breaths, and I ran forward. Still in my invisibility, - I'm not taking any risks again - I ran towards him and sliced his leg. I dodged his swings with his great big arms, and sliced again. I kept slicing until he was down, cutting his torso, his arms, his back. The skin had all but non-existent, leaving only a small amount of fat below. The blood spilled easily, he lost his strength quicker than he lost his life._

_I found myself in a pool of his blood, he'd given up the fight. He fought long and hard, but he's finished. I'd won. I looked around to see if anyone was ready to intercept our reunion. No one. Wonderful...._

_I stood before him, his breaths becoming even more laboured and his body slouching forward with each passing moment. I kicked him to get his attention, he looked up and saw me. Covered in his blood, smelling of rot, smoke and death. He looked nothing like I'd imagined. He was dying for a start. Charred flesh, bald, and bleeding at my feet. Ney, this is even better than I imagined. Although I did pick up some odd feeling, like a form of energy near by._

_"Your race and conquest is over, Ulik. Fall." I said just before I plunged my axe head and dagger into his skull. Blood dripped from the crack, and his heavy body slumped down._

 

_I relished in the moment. My soul suddenly felt calm. His body was nothing but flesh for the worms to consume. Is this it then? Am I finally free? Surrounding me were the answers. The beasts had all gone away, and suddenly there stood in a large circle, Trolls of all kinds and Skraelings with all their guns ready._

_'I guess it's done.'_

_I wasn't going to make it. Surrounded, invisibility wouldn't work. They'd still shoot the inner circle until I got hit. Or crowd in. That's it, I'm done. At least I took him down with me._

_Their calls for anger and pounding footsteps coming towards me almost drowned out the loud and distant bang, and the crashing noise coming from above._

_'What's that sound?'_

 

 


End file.
